Total Drama Videogames
Serie Annullata Questa è la serie inventata di GG3. Episodio 0 *Si vede l'interno di un elicottero con a bordo Chef che getta volantini e un assistente che guida *Chef: Non mi pagano mai per questo lavoro, devo buttare queste cartacce su questo paesello dimenticato, e per cosa? Per trovare un nuovo gruppo di ingrati che non apprezzano quello che cucino! DANNAZIONE!!! *per sbaglio urta la telecamera e la fa cadere dall'elicottero* *Qualche ora dopo, si vedono delle figure con i mano dei volantini che se ne vanno verso l'orizzonte *Tizio: Ih ih ih ih ih, questa è la mia occasione per tornare a casa con uno scoop sui produttori di A Tutto Reality! *Tizio: Sembra che soddisferò la mia sete di sangue, ki ih ih ih ih! *Tizio: Ci sarà molta sofferenza... Sembra un bello spettacolo... *Tizio: Spero che grazie al reality starò lontano da mia sorella... *Tizio: Non vedevo l'ora di essere un concorrente di ATR! Chris ikuzooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! *La batteria della telecamera si scarica Provino di Ronnie, la Trottola *Si vede un cortile con un piscina *Ronnie: Ehilà, salve a tutti sono Ronnie, sono il più grande amante dello sport di questa città... *Dave: Magari fosse anche l'unico, così facendo potrei leggere in pace invece che sopportarmi le partite di calcio... *Ronnie:...e voglio che mi prendiate per il reality... *Dave: Vuoi fare l'assistente? Beh, spero che tu abbia prenotato la bara dallo zio di Layla. *Ronnie: No, non l'assistente. Voglio essere preso come concorrente, se partecipo diventerò molto popolare e entrerò in una squadra sportiva.. *Dave: Ok... E come pensi di fare? *Ronnie: Vi farò vedere un mio tuffo in pisc- *inciampa su un filo d'erba mentre cammina, gira su se stesso, cade a terra e si rialza stordito* S-sto bene... @_@ *Dave: AH AH AH AH AH AH! Ok, se hai finito io vado a leggermi qualche libro che è più utile di quell'insulso reality. *Ronnie: No, aspetta non h- *inciampa su un altro filo d'erba, gira su se stesso, cade a terra e si rialza stordito* P-prendetemi... @_@ *cade in piscina* Provino di Tony, l'Allegro Chirurgo *Si vede una stanza che somiglia molto ad una sala operatoria. *Tony: Ki ih ih ih ih, salve Chris, sono Tony *fa un ghigno inquietante* e sono un aspirante chirurgo. Molti del paese spargono voci infondate su di me, tipo che sono un killer, ecc. ecc. Ki ih ih ih ih, ma si sbagliano di grosso, sono solo uno che ama il suo lavoro. Vorrei partecipare al reality per essere più apprezzato dai miei clienti, e chissà, magari mi farò qualche amico. Ora se volete, potrei mostrarvi le mie abilità *mostra un tavolo operatorio con qualcosa coperto da un telo* *Una voce da lontano: Toooonyyyy, hai per caso preso di nuovo la cena per giocare al chirurgo? *Tony: No, tranquilli, ki ih ih ih ih. Provino di Koyumi, Centra-Fuori *Si vede un campo per il tiro a bersaglio *Koyumi: Ciao, sono Koyumi, discendo da una lunga stirpe di arcieri, il mio sogno è eguagliare i miei antenati. Perché partecipo al reality? Per aumentare la popolarità della mia famiglia. Al momento sono costretta a limitarmi ad una fionda perché non sono ancora pronta all'arco. Vi mostrerò comunque le mie qualità. *lancia un dardo ma manca il bersaglio* Ci riprovo *lo manca ancora* posso farcela *colpisce un uccello* DEVO ASSOLUTAMENTE FARCELA! *lancia un sacco di proiettili come un razzo colpendo una finestra, un postino, un aereo e persino la telecamera rompendola* Provino di Ace, Asso di Picche (e di Cuori) *Si vede una stanza di un palazzo abbandonato con un trono fatto di immondizia. *Ace: Salut Chris, sono Ace, capò di una bandà di criiiiminalì di questa ciiiiittà, il miiiiio compiiiiitò e far conoscerè (e temerè) il nome della bandà delle Blood Wings in tutto il mondò, ecco perché vogliiiiio parteciiiiiparè al realityyyyy'. Prendetemì o avretè difficulté! *Sgherro 1: No, capo non te ne andare. T_T *Sgherro 2: Ci mancherai capo. T_T *Ace: Piantatelà con questi piagniiiiiisteì e comportatevì da 'ommes, non starò via toujours! *Improvvisamente arriva un sasso in testa ad Ace. *Ace: Qui est l'idiiiiiiota che mi ha lanciatò il sassò? Voglio vederlò immédiiiiiiatement!!! *Koyumi: Scusa, sono stata io. Non l'ho fatto apposta. *Ace: *il suo berretto vola in aria rivelando un'acconciatura a forma di cuore e la sua faccia diventa tutta rossa* No, nessun problemé, colpendomi col sassò mi 'ai centrato il cœur! *Sgherro: Il Capo sta delirando, meglio andare a catturare un dottore. Provino di Layla, Polvere Nera *Si vede una stanza che sembra una vecchia soffitta, piena di polvere, ragnatele, crepe e altri danni, e con dei mobili mangiati dalle tarme *Layla: *spazza il pavimento con una scopa sollevando un sacco di polvere* Buonasera... sono Layla... Sono una cameriera... nel tempo libero pratico magia nera... sto anche cercando di spaventare gli altri... ma ottengo solo derisione e fallimenti... Voglio partecipare al reality per migliorare il mio coraggio... soprattutto verso quegli orribili essere pelosi... *rabbrividisce* *Donna: Salve Layla, avete finito pulire la cas-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Layla: Bentornata signora... che gliene pare? Ho fatto un ottimo lavoro? Ho faticato molto sopratutto a cercare i ragni per fare le ragnatele... *Donna: *urla* *Layla: Sono 20$... grazie... Provino di Shelly, la Coniglietta *Si vede una camera da letto *Shelly: C-c-ciao, i-i-io s-s-sono S-S-Shelly. *arrossisce* V-v-voglio i-i-iscrivermi al r-r-reality *arrossisce ancora di più* p-p-per s-s-superare la mia t-t-timid- AAAAAAAAAH NON CE LA FACCIO PIU *fugge con la faccia ancora più rossa* Provino di Lino, Gemello Odiante *Si vede un'altra camera da letto *Lino: Buongiorno, io sono Lino, sono un ragazzo cortese ed educato, tranne quando c'è "qualcuno" che mi perseguita... Vorrei che mi prendeste nel reality così che io possa stare alla larga da quella persona. *Linda: Fratelloneeeeee, ti ho trovato! Cosa stai facendo? *Lino: Grrrr, Linda chi ti ha detto che potevi entrare?!? *Linda: Stai facendo un provino per A Tutto Reality, vero? Ti prego, non te ne andare!!! Senza di te non posso vivere!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *Lino: Sigh... *si tappa le orecchie* Provino di Linda, Gemella Amante *Si vede una camera da letto identica a quella di Lino *Linda: Sono Linda! Ho sentito dire che parteciperà al reality una persona a cui devo assolutamente stare vicino, quindi se prendete lui DOVETE prendere anche me! E' CHIARO?!? *Lino: Ehi, che cosa diamine stai facendo?! *Linda: Oh ciao fratellone, raccolgo le margherite. *Lino: Certo, e io cerco i tucani, lo so benissimo che stai facendo un provino per A Tutto Reality al solo scopo di perseguitarmi pure li. *Linda: WEEEEEEEEE! MA FRATELLONE, SENZA DI TE MUOIO!! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Provino di Lawrence, Arraffa-Tutto *Si vede un filmato in bianco e nero di un'ombra che salta sui tetti di una città *Voce: Vi serve qualcuno che sia agile? *Si vede la stessa ombra all'interno di un edificio che manomettendo un pannello disattiva un sistema di sorveglianza laser *Voce: Vi serve qualcuno che sia astuto? *Si vede sempre la stessa ombra che si muove tra delle guardie come se nulla fosse *Voce: Vi serve qualcuno che sia inarrestabile? *Si vede l'ombra che esce dal tetto di un palazzo con un sacco contenente qualcosa di valore *Voce: Allora vi serve Lawrence. Il miglior ladro che il mondo abbia mai avuto. *Lawrence*si mette davanti allo schermo* E il signor McLean farà meglio a prendermi, dopotutto ha un debito nei confronti della nostra società. Provino di Terence, Fuoco d'Artificio *Si vede un salotto con qualcuno legato e imbavagliato sul divano *Mamma: Buongiorno Signor McLean, nostro figlio Terence vorrebbe partecipare al vostro reality show come concorrente. *Papà: Deve sapere che nostro figlio è un gran burlone, ad esempio una volta ha sostituito l'olio da benzina con la glassa al cioccolato. *Mamma: Un'altra volta nostro figlio ha travestito il frigo da forno, e il forno da frigo, non immagina il gusto del gelato sciolto e del chili congelato. *Papà: Era anche venuto in un ristorante per fare lo scherzo del piatto bomba, meno male che è fallito. *Mamma: Nostro figlio si divertirebbe molto nel reality, la preghiamo di prenderlo. *Si sente un'esplosione da qualche parte *Papà: Ehm, voi continuate il video, io intanto vado a chiedere il conto al ristorante, eh eh eh. Provino di Casandra, l'Incantesimata *Si vede una stanza con una scrivania con qualcuno che ci dorme *Casandra: ZZZZZZ... Ah Chris... ZZZZZ... Ah il milione.... ZZZZ ah il reality... uh, cos- *si sveglia* Oh... devo essermi appisolata durante la registrazione, yawn... sono Casandra, e so- *si riaddormenta* ah... orsi ovunque... ZZZ... Provino di John, il Megafono *Si vede un campo d'allenamento di rugby *John: *urlando con il megafono* Brutti schifosi *******, questo lo chiamate un ***** di corsa? Nelle partite vere morireste tra ******, metteteci un po di impegno razza di ***********! *si calma* Oh Ciao, sono John, allenatore della squadra di football chiamata "Stinky Socks", penso di svolgere bene il mio lavoro, se partecipassi al reality la nostra squadra forse diventerebbe davvero popolar- *gli arriva un pallone in faccia che lo mette K.O.* *******... *Giocatore: Accidenti Nino, ti sei cacciato proprio in un brutto guaio! Provino di Nino, Sandbag *Si vede uno spogliatoio *Nino: Ciao, il mio nome è Nino, gioco negli Stinky Socks. Vengo sempre sottovalutato da tutti, ma se parteciperò al reality impareranno a capire di che pasta sono fatto! *Giocatore: Oh Nino, ti stavo giusto cercando! *Nino: Desideri? *Giocatore: Ho gli allenamenti di pugilato ma si è rotto il sacco d'allenamento, potresti sostituirlo? *Nino: Sigh... Provino di Shiro, Fun-ny Boy *Si vede una stanza piena di poster, console per videogiochi, modellini e fumetti *Shiro: Konichiwa McLean-sama! Sono Shiro, sono un super-fanatico, la mia collezione è così grande che ci metterei una vita a mostrartela tutta. Ho saputo quale'è il tema di questa stagione e ho deciso di parteciparvi per questo (in verità è anche perché mia madre si lamenta sempre che io non ho una vita sociale). Quindi ti prego Chris, prendimi! Arigatou! Provino di Marta, la Tutto-Fare *Si vede una classe scolastica *Clara: Salve io sono Clara, forza Marta, devi dire tu tutto il resto! *Marta: Ricevuto mia signora, la signorina Clara è una ragazza dal grande quoziente intellettivo, difatti ha ottenuto ottime valutazioni da parte dei suoi insegnanti. Inoltre, la signorina Clara è anche una ragazza dalla grande beltà, nessun uomo non può non infatuarsi alla sola visione di tale splendore. *Clara: Ho dunque deciso di mandare Marta al reality al posto mio per portarmi a casa il milione di dollari! *Marta: Ma, mia illustre padrona, senza l'aiuto da parte mia voi non siete in grado d- *Clara: Non mi serve il tuo aiuto, me la caverò da sola! Va e prendi il milione. *Marta: Sarà fatto come desiderate, vostra bellezza. Provino di Bob, l'Aspirapolvere *Si vede una cucina di una casa *Bob: Me essere Bob, burp! Bob adorare cibo e buona compagnia, burp! Bob volere partecipare perché sperare di mangiare cose molto buone, burp! *rutta un osso* Ups, scusate Bob! Provino di Ellen, la Perfezionatrice *Si vede un centro benessere con un lettino con una cliente sdraiata su esso e una dipendente che le toglie le sopracciglia *Ellen:*mentre toglie le sopracciglia alla cliente con la pinza* e uno... e due... e uno... e due... Oh, buonasera televisione, il mio nome è Ellen, sono colei che aiuta la gente a raggiungere la perfezione. Prevedo che ci sarà gente a cui servirà moltissimo il mio aiuto, prendermi non sarà affatto una cattiva idea, parola mia! Inoltre, se partecipassi, potrei dare una mano al centro benessere che ha problemi di popolarità! Sarebbe un'ottimo scambio, io aiuto voi e voi aiutate m- *Cliente: Ahi! *Ellen: Oh, ho commesso un'errore imperdonabile! Devo assolutamente ripararlo, vado a prendere un chirurgo! *Cliente: Aspetti, mi basta solo un cerotto! Provino di Albert, l'Elfo *Si vede un officina *Albert:*su uno sgabello sta tenendo cercando di aggiustare il motore di una macchina con un cofano aperto* Ho ereditato dai miei antenati l'abilità della forgia. Ho ereditato dai miei antenati questo bel cappello. Ho ereditato dai miei antenati la bassezza, e questo NON VA BENE! Sono Albert, discendo dagli gnomi, e voglio un paio di gambe più alte. Magari se vinco il reality poss- *Cliente: Sono venuto a ritirare l'auto, oh non c'è nessuno. *Albert: Sono qui idiota! Provino di Prof. Alain, il Mate-Mattico *Si vede una classe con il prof alla cattedra *Alain: Guten Morgen, io zono er Profezzore Alain, inzegno Matematica. Ho zaputo che tutti i miei ztudenti ztanno partecipando ad A Tutto Reality. Il loro profezzore parteciperà per dare una bella lezione a tutti loro! Mi prenderete, ja? Eh eh eh eh eh! Provino di Theodor, il Poeta *si vede un palcoscenico *Theodor: Sul palcoscenico scolastico Theodor sta registrando, un provino per un reality che in tv sta andando, se Theodor il milione avrà preso, felice lo avrete reso. Provino di Dave, il Regista *si vede una biblioteca con un camino *Dave: *legge un libro* Scusa Ronnie, perché dovrei partecipare pure io a quellp stupido reality? *Ronnie: *regge la telecamera* Perché non dovresti? *Papà: *entra in biblioteca* Ehilà ragazzi, fate provini per A Tutto Reality? Perché se è così sarà triste non avervi in giro per un po, anche se non vi vedo molto a causa del mio lavoro... *Dave: *guardando il coriandolo che gli esce dalla tasca* Il tuo lavoro è per caso partecipare alle feste? *Papà: Ehm... No, cosa vai a pensare? Ehi, Ronnie, ti va di fare una partita di rugby? *Ronnie: SIIIIIIIIIIIII *mentre se ne va inciampa, gira su se stesso, cade e si rialza stordito* S-sto bene @_@ *Dave: Pensandoci bene, forse non sarebbe una cattiva idea che partecipi al reality. In fondo, vincendo il milione potrei anche riavere tutti i soldi che Ronnie ci ha fatto perdere per quel guaio combinato anni fa... Inoltre *prende un foglio di carta* conosco molto bene tutti quelli che stanno qui, e penso di sapere già chi parteciperà. *fa un ghigno malefico* Il fatto che li conosco così bene, significa anche che so i loro punti deboli! Avete capito bene, io sono... *tira fuori un ciak* IL REGISTA!!!! *in tono sarcastico* Muahahahahahah... Scusate, non sono bravo a fare risate malefiche... *Viene mostrata una stanza con un sacco di schermi sui quali vengono mostrati i vari provini *Chris: *spunta sullo schermo* Salve a tutti, qui è il vostro Chris McLean che vi parla. Cosa ne avete pensato dei provini? Avete preferenze? Non preoccupatevi, abbiamo deciso di accettarli tutti, eh eh eh eh! *Scott: Hmp, li eliminerò tutti in questa stagione! *Chris: Scusa ma, chi ti ha detto che parteciperai? *Scott: Cosa vuoi dire? *Chris: Non mi serve la spazzatura delle precedenti stagioni, per questa stagione voglio solo nuovi concorrenti! Ah, hai un appuntamento là fuori. *Zanna: *sfonda la porta e fa un saluto a Scott sorridendo* *Scott: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *viene trascinato via* *Chris: *tramite un cellulare* Chef, è ora di prendere i pesci! Si, devi portarli qui, usando ogni mezzo a tua disposizione! Si esatto, devi portarli in elicottero tutti quanti! Non voglio sentire ragioni, chiaro? *chiude* Detto questo, caro pubblico, ci rivedremo... *preme un pulsante che fa apparire un tubo verde dal terreno* nella prima puntata di: A TUTTO... REALITY... VIDEOGAMES! *salta dentro al tubo* Sigla *Si vedono delle telecamere e dei riflettori spuntare dal cielo, da un albero nella giungla, da una pozza di lava e da un cratere in un pianeta spaziale, successivamente la telecamera si muove lungo una strada con dei prati erbosi sui lati: si vedono Chris e Chef sul lato destro impegnati in una partita a scacchi *Voce: Mamma e Papà sto bene ormai, qui non mi annoio mai! *Chris: Eccome! *La visuale si sposta sott'acqua dove si vede Ronnie impegnato a fuggire dai piranha e poi in superficie dove c'é una nave pirata sulla quale ci sono: Casandra intenta a pescare ma poi si addormenta, e poi Shelly intenta a remare con John che gli urla al megafono *Voce: La mia strada era già piena a metà, ma ora quel momento arriverà! *Shelly: S-s-spero... *La telecamera si sposta as un deserto dove Ace offre il suo cammello a Ellen e Marta ma viene investito da Shiro che va a tutta corsa su uno Yoshi *Voce: I wanna be... famous! *Ace: S-sopratutto con le d-onne... *La visuale si sposta nella giungla, qui Bob insegue una scimmia con un cesto di banane, ma urta un albero e fa precipitare Linda tra le braccia di Lino disgustato *Voce: C'é la vittoria sulla mia via, fate i bagagli perché è già mia! *Linda: E anche Lino! *La visuale si sposta all'interno di una casa stregata dove Theodore cerca di comporre una poesia mentre Lawrence cerca di aprire uno scrigno, dallo scrigno esce un'ombra che terrorizza Theodore che passa davanti a Layla che sta spazzando il pavimento senza neanche notarlo *Voce: Tutto arriverà nulla svanirà, ed è già storia! *Layla: La polvere non lo sarà mai! *Si vede l'interno di una sala operatoria, qui si intravede Tony sghignazzare con Nino terrorizzato legato al tavolo operatorio *Voce: I wanna be... famous! *Nino: And alive! *La scena si sposta all'interno di un'astronave spaziale dove Koyumi è alla guida e cerca di distrugere tutti gli ufo ma per sbaglio colpisce il pianeta Terra causando un'eruzione vulcanica. Nel frattempo Dave è su un sedile a leggere un libro ma il sedile lo catapulta in aria e da dietro il sedile sbuca Terence che se la ride sotto i baffi e dietro Terence sbuca un'ombra misteriosa *Voce: NA(varie volte) *Dave: M-molto u-utile q-questa p-parte... *La scena si sposta sul punto della Terra che Koyumi ha colpito, quì il Prof Alain sta correndo giù per un vulcano mentre cerca di fuggire dall'eruzione ma iniciampa su Albert e rotola *Voce: I WANNA BE... I WANNA BE... I WANNA BE FAMOUS! I WANNA BE... I WANNA BE... I WANNA BE FAMOUS! *Albert: E ANCHE PIU' ALTO! *La scena si sposta poi su Chris che sta cercando di baciare Chris in lattice, ma si accorge che ci sono gli altri concorrenti, a questo punto la telecamera si allontana rivelando un tavolo identico alla tavola rotonda su cui ci sono tutti i concorrenti insieme a Chris e Chef. Sulla Tavola appare la scritta "A Tutto Reality: Videogames" Episodio 1: Si inizia con un Classico *La telecamera mostra un cielo, poi si sposta girando attorno ad un castello, passando sotto il suo ponte e poi inquadrando un punto nel terreno. Da quel punto appare un tubo da cui esce Chris saltando. *Chris: Yahoo! Salve telespettatori, benvenuti in questa nuova edizione di A Tutto Reality! In questa nuova stagione ci saranno solo concorrenti nuovi che provengono da un paesello sconosciuto, che il nostro caro Chef li porterà in elicottero (viaggeranno come se fossero sardine, eh eh eh eh )! Spero che siate pronti per la prima puntata di: A TUTTO... REALITY:... VIDEOGAMES! *(sigla) *Chris: Ma quanto tempo ci mette Chef? Forse si è dimenticato di fare la benzina... *guarda il cielo con un binocolo* Oh, eccolo! *Si vede l'elicottero con tutti i concorrenti e Chef ammassati e quasi schiacciati *Chris: Eh eh eh eh, questo è solo l'antipasto di ciò che aspetta alle nostre sardine! *guarda di nuovo col binocolo* Ma non c'è un po troppo peso su quell'elicottero? Sta andando lento. Forse avrei dovuto chiedere a Chef di farsela a piedi oppure avrei dovuto aspettare di avere un aereo per i miei concorrenti... *guarda ancora col binocolo* Ma sbaglio, o l'elica si appena fermata? OH NO, FATE QUALCOSA PRESTO O QUESTA STAGIONE FALLIRA'! *Gli assistenti posizionano una serie di trampolini sul percorso d'atterragio dell'elicottero. L'elicotterò perde quota e rimbalza sui vari trampolini e si schianta sul terreno esplodendo, di esso rimangono solo macerie in fiamme. *Chris: CHIAMATE SUBITO IL VECCHIO CAST! DOBBIAMO FARE QUESTA STAGIONE A TUTTI I COSTI O SONO ROVINATO! Ah, e trovatemi anche un nuovo Chef! *Chef: *esce dalle macerie con un estintore e spegne le fiamme* NON C'E' BISOGNO DI NESSUNO DI QUEI VECCHI RAMMOLLITI! E NON HO INTENZIONE DI ANDARMENE SENZA VENIRE PAGATO!!! *Mano a mano tutti i concorrenti escono dalle macerie *Nino: *coperto dalle fiamme* AIUTO! AL FUOCO! AL FUOCO! *Chef gli spruzza con l'estintore coprendolo di schiuma* G-grazie... *sviene* *Layla: Volevi darmi al rogo? Spiacente, non si fa così... *Lino: Non ci posso credere, finalmente lib- *Linda: FRATELLONE!!! Sono contenta che stai bene! *abbraccia Lino* *Lino: Grr, come non detto... *Theodore: Prendere un passaggio da quel cuoco abbiam voluto, arrivare al reality in volo abbiam potuto. L'atterraggio è stato fatale, si spera solo che nessuno debba finire in ospe- *John: *urla col megafono* Piantala con sta ****** di poesia tu! E tu Nino vergognati, sei una ********! E voialtri pappamolli sbrigatevi ad uscire da quelle- *Chef: *gli confisca il megafono* Non rubarmi il lavoro! *Tony: Ki ih ih ih ih, a proposito di ospedali, a qualcuno servono cure mediche? No? Nessuno? Che peccato... *Dave: Sicuro di non aver visitato la tua mente? *Ronnie: Sono ancora vivo! *inciampa su un bullone, gira su se stesso, cade e si rialza stordito* H-ho un'ottima r-resistenza... *Dave: O forse una grande fortuna... Oh, qualcuno sembra non essere più tra noi *indica un braccio scheletrico tra le maceria* Gli farei volentieri una sepoltura degna, ma non abbiamo bare *tira il braccio scheletrico e improvvisamente si stacca e Dave cade all'indietro addosso a Ronnie* che peccato, non è affatto morto nessuno, anzi, si è salvato uno tra i più insopportabili! *Terence: *esce dalle macerie* Ih ih ih ih ih, ti è piaciuto il mio scherzo? *Dave: *sarcastico* Ceeeerto, quanto quello delle tarme nei libri... *Ace: Ehì sfigatì toglietevì di mezzò *gli cambia l'acconciatura* Faté passaré les dame! <3 Staté bien? *Koyumi: La mia fionda è tutta intera. *Marta: Affermativo! *Shelly: S-s-si, s-s-to b-b-ene... *Ellen: Oddio, ma siamo tutti in condizioni pessime! Ricordatemi di segnarvi una doccia per tutti! *Casandra: Zzzzz... si.... zzzzzz... *Shiro: Molte volte ho visto la scenda del lancio dell'elicottero, ma... con tutto l'elicottero? Ok, penso non manchi nessuno... *Albert: *ancora sepolto sotto le macerie* SONO ANCORA QUA' SOTTO IDIOTI!! *Chris: Qualcuno lo tiri fuor- Ehi, dove sono finite le macerie? *Bob: Burp! *rutta un bullone* Ops, scusate! *Chris: Hai idea di quanto mi costa comprare un nuovo elicottero invece che riparalrl- *Alain: Genug! Ztiamo perdendo Zeit! *Chris: Ok ok... Allora benv- *Lawrence: Con me dovremmo essere al completo! *Chris: Ehi tu! Non mi risulta di aver permesso a Chef di farti salire! Come mai sei intatto a differenza degli altri? *Lawrence: Beh mi sono agrappato all'elicottero poco prima che partisse e mi sono lanciato prima dello schianto... Ma comunque non ti dovresti preoccupare della mia salute, ma del tuo debito! Sappi che non me ne andrò finché non resituirai ciò che devi alla nostra società fino all'ultimo centesimo! *Chris: Ehm... T-t-tranquillo, p-p-agherò... Comunque, tornando a noi... *si schiarisce il tono* Ciao miei cari concorrenti, vi è piaciuto il vostro viaggio in elicottero? *Dave: *sarcastico* Certamente... E' stato bello vivere come un cibo in scatola: prima catturati, poi inscatolati ed infine arrostiti... *Chris: Ammettetelo, la parte dell'"atterraggio" è stata la migliore! Gna ha ha ha! *Nino: Chris ma non avevi detto che è stato un err- *Chris: No no, sarà stata solo la tua immagionazione! Comunque, questa edizione del reality si chiama: "A Tutto Reality: Videogames"! *Shiro: Evvai! Finalmente vivrò i videogiochi in prima persona! *Chris: Lo stai già facendo! Scommetto che non ve ne siete accorti, in questa puntata ci troviamo nel Regno dei Funghi, il mondo di Super Mario! Ma prima di cominciare è il caso di presentare ciò che ci accompagnerà durante il nostro viaggio! Innazitutto, che reality sarebbe senza il confessionale? Eccolo qui! *due assistenti portano una Cabina WC con delle rotelle* Detto anche WC Portatile, ci accompagnerà per tutto il reality! *Casandra: *confessionale* E' perfetto anche per dormire.... zzzzzzz.... *Chris: E poi... Ecco la Roulotte dello Staff, dove dormiremo io e lo staff. E con questo abbiamo finito le presentazioni! *Chef: Ehi, e la mia mensa? *Chris: Spiacente Chef, dovrai arrangiarti a seconda della location. *Ace: Ehì e noì dové accidentì dovemmò sommeil? *Chris: Dipenderà dalla sfida, comunque basta perdere tempo, dobbiamo iniziare la sfida, vi siete riposati abbastanza dal viaggio in aereo! *Ellen: Ma dobbiamo farci la doccia, siamo coperti di bruciatu- *Chef: *spruzza adosso ai concorrenti dell'acqua usando SPLAC 3000* Ora siete puliti! *Marta: *si protegge con un ombrello* *Ellen: *tutta fradicia* Ma ci serve il sap- *Chef: *SPLAC spruzza adosso ai concorrenti del sapone e poi un altro getto d'acqua* Altro? *Nino: Etchiù! *Chef: *prende un phon gigante e spara un onda calda contro i concorrenti* ORA SBRIGHIAMOCI CON LA SFIDA! *Chris: Allora... come stavo dicendo, la sfida di oggi deciderà le squadre. *Marta: Mi dispiace interrompervi Signor McLean, ma ho fatto bene i calcoli e mi risulta che qualunque formazione avvenga una delle squadre avrà un soggetto in più rispetto al resto dei gruppi. *Chris: Questo non sarà affatto un problema, perché il concorrente di troppo... VERRA ELIMINATO! Allora, mi auguro che tutti voi abbiate giocato a Super Mario Bros., il primo gioco di Ma- *Shiro: NO! Era Donkey Kong il primo gioco di Mario! *Chris: FINITELA DI INTERROMPERE! Come stavo dicendo, questa sfida sarà una corsa fino al castello dov'é tenuta prigioniera la Principessa Peach dal malvagio Bowser, ogni concorrente che arriva dalla Principessa verrà collocato in una squadra, l'ultimo ad arrivare verrà eliminato automaticamente! Esatto, avete capito bene, questa sfida è come la prima di A Tutto Reality: Il Tour! E ora forza, pronti, partenza... VIA! *spara con una pistola verso il cielo e precipita un guscio di Koopa* ops! *Tutti i concorrenti finiscono per scontrarsi e ammassarsi *Chris: *facepalm* Seriamente?!? *confessionale* Già mi mancano i vecchi concorrenti, sigh... *fine confessionale* Va bene... va bene... mi sono dimenticato che è impossibile che 21 persone possano percorrere una strada così stretta, risolverò la situazione in qualche modo. Restato in ascolto per A Tutto Reality: Videogames! *Più tardi *Chris: Ed eccoci tornati su A Tutto Reality: Videogames! Per risolvere il problema avuto un'ora fa abbiamo deciso di dividere in "squadre temporanee" i vari concorrenti, le squadre le abbiamo scelto noi secondo le nostre preferenze. Il duetto comico farà la strada col rimatore! *Dave: *confessionale* Posso sopportare mio fratello Ronnie, ma Theodore?!? A furia di sentire le sue rime mi farò chiudere in manicomio! *Chris: Lino, visto che non gradisci la compagnia di tua sorella accompagna almeno il lavandino. *Linda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Bob potrebbe mangiarselo. *Lino: Esagerata... *Bob: *confessionale* Beh, ha una carne abbastanza sapori- ops, dimenticate quello che ho detto... *Chris: Poi... l'otaku farà la corsa col profezzore, mentre il ladro si porterà in spalla la sognatrice. *Lawrence: *confessionale* Sembra che Chris ci tenga a farmi eliminare il prima possibile... *Chris: I due soggetti inquietanti (tra i due non c'è il presunto regista ovviamente) li teniamo assieme mentre il nano lo mettiamo col pagliaccio. *Layla: Allora... mi avete messo con uno che sembra un killer psicopatico e sembra avere una presunta passione per il sangue... ottimo... *Terence: Ehi, mettiti questi e arriverai sopra le nostre teste. *porge degli stivali ad Albert* *Albert: Graz- AAAAAAH BOING! *gli stivali rivelano di avere delle molle e fanno andare a sbattere Albert contro un blocco* @_@ *Terence: Ops, ti ho dato gli stivali a molla invece che dei trampoli, AH AH AH AH AH AH! *Chris: Poi abbiamo l'urlatore e il sacco d'allenamento, che ne dite di metterli insieme? Gne he he he he! *Nino: *confessionale* Uff, se c'è qualcuno che speravo di non rincontrare quello è proprio John. La sua voce al megafono ci sfonda i timpani. *John: *dall'esterno del confessionale* VUOI SBRIGARTI AD USCIRE DA QUEL ***** DI CONFESSIONALE?!? *Chris: Ed infine il nostro teppista innamorato lo mettiamo con tutte le ragazze che rimangono... *Ace: *romantico* Madmoizellès venité da mois! *Linda gli da un pugno in faccia* *Chris: Partirete una squadra per volta e nell'ordine in cui le ho annuciate. Quindi i primi a partire sono Dave, Ronnie e Theodore che partiranno... immediatamente! *Ronnie: Preparatevi a mangiare la polvere di Ron- *inciampa su una crepa, gira su se stesso, cade a terra e si rialza stordito* A-a-andiamo... @_@. *GioGiovi3: Non ho idee su questa parte quindi passiamo direttamente alla scena del Castello di Bowser. *Ronnie: Ehi tartarugone troppo cresciuto, preparari ad affrontare l'ira di Ron- *inciampa su una mattonella, gira su se stesso, cade e si ralza stordito* O f-forse no... *Bowser: Rawrrrrrrr! *sputa fuoco* *Dave: *usa Theodore come scudo e poi finge riconoscenza* Grazie Theodore, non pensavo fossì così eroico! *confessionale* Ho deciso... il poeta se ne andrà il prima possibile da questo reality, vivo... O MORTO! *fa il suo ghigno inquietante* *Ace: Staté indietrò madoizelle, lasciaté che del mostrò se ne occupì mois. *subisce un alito di fuoco e finisce ko* *Koyumi: AGH! Ora basta, è il momento di mostrare a tutti le mie grandi doti *prende la fionda ed un Fiore di Fuoco e si mette a sparare dardi infuocati mancando continuamente Bowser, un dardo mette nuovamente Ko Ace che si era appena ripreso, un altro colpisce Nino dandogli fuoco ai vestiti, ed un altro finisce nel megafono di John* *John: *urla col megafono dal quale escono delle fiamme* BRUTTO MOSTRO ******** VUOI DECIDERTI A FARCI PASSARE *****?!? *le fiamme colpiscono Bowser rivelando che era un Goomba e facendolo cadere dal ponte* *Ace: Prinscipessà Peasce, sto arrivandò! *Toad: Grazie ma la Principessa è in un altro castello. *John: ***** *da fuoco anche a Toad* *Chris: *osserva la scena da un monitor della Roulotte dello Staff* Eh eh eh, quei poveri ignari concorrenti non sanno che ci sono otto castelli in questo regno, quindi questa sfida durerà molto più del previsto* *Mondo 1-2 *Alain: Ziamo indietro rizpetto al rezto del cazt e quezto non andare bene, nein! Zecondo miei calcoli, potremmo ezzere ultimi arrivati! *Shiro: Si rilassi Prof., conosco bene questo gioco e so come arrivare alla fine, intanto cerchiamo l'uscita che dico io da questi sotterranei. *Mondo 2-2 *Theodore: In fondo al mar siam finiti, qui della poesia ho deciso di svolgere i miei riti. Le creature la presenza nostra non gradiscono, mi immagino già i produttori che ridono. *Dave: Ti dispiacerebbe piantarla con le tue poesie e darmi una mano con queste seppioline? *Ronnie: Ma come mai respiriamo sott'acqua? *Dave: Ti sembro forse il produttore? *Mondo 3-3 *Layla: Questi fossati sono profondi... molto profondi... *Tony: Se uno ci cadesse si spiaccicherebbe sul terreno, ki ih ih ih ih. *Layla: Con le ossa rotte... tutte rotte e doloranti... *Mondo 4-1 *Ace: Questò postò sembrà esseré calmé, troppò calmé... *gli arriva un Koopistrice in testa* Chi è l'idiòt che osà colpiré il grandé capò deì Blood Wings? *LoquendoBowser: Sono stato io, e questo è solo l'inzio muahahahahaha *gli butta addosso una bomba* Chi è il prossimo? *Koyumi: Te la vedrai con me *prova a colpirlo con i dardi di fionda ma finiscono tutti per precipitare addosso ad Ace* uff, è troppo in alto! *Shelly: L-la p-prego, c-ci l-lasci p-p-assare... *Loquendo: Se me lo dici così allora non mi resta che accontentarvi... ma prima *tira Cameron addosso ad Ace e se ne va* *Cameron: AGH, che ci faccio qui? Dovrei essere a casa con la mia amata boll-AAAAAH! *Ace: *prende Cameron per il collo* Fuorì daì piedì inepté *lo rotea e lo lancia via facendolo arrivare fino alla bandiera* *Cam: AAAAAAAAAH *cala la bandiera* Oh, aspetta ho finito il livello? *si vedono i fuochi d'artificio* *Marta: Il tiro ha avuto una traiettoria perfetta, l'uso della forza fisica e la rotazione sono stati eccellenti. *Ace: *innamorato* G-g-razie, madamà. *Mondo 5-2 *Lino: Ottimo, un'area bonus in cielo, è un pò una perdita di tempo raccogliere tutte queste monete ma non è detto che ottenga il milione. *confessionale* Dopotutto il mio vero scopo è stare alla larga da Linda! *fine confessionale* Ehi Bob, mi aiuti a rac- EH?!? *Bob: Burp *rutta una moneta* scusa... *Mondo 6-3 *Terence: Ih ih ih ih ih, che ne dici di usare il mio rampino? *Albert: Hai già fatto quello scherzo della corda di liquirizia, non ci cascherò un altra volta, piuttosto aggrappati a me... Ehi che fai? Ho detto aggrappati, non siediti!!! Va bene... ora *i suoi stivali emettono una propulsione di fuoco* Ecco la mia ultima invezione, con questa dovremmo arrivare alla fine in men che non si dica! *Terence: Credevo fossero i miei stivali a molla... *Mondo 7-4 *Lawrence: Hmmm, sto ripercorrendo questo percorso troppe volte, forse devo seguire una traiettoria particolare? Ma certo, c'é una combinazione! *Mondo 8-4 *John: Bowser brutto ******* siamo venuti a prendere a calci il tuo ************* fondoschiena! Ehi, ma dove ****** è finito quello ******? *Shiro: Salve miei compagni di squadra, finalmente siete arrivati. *Nino: Ma come avete fatto ad arrivare primi? *Shiro: Ho giocato a questo gioco un sacco di volte, conosco molto bene le ubicazioni delle Warp Zone! *Lawrence: Eccomi arrivato, sembra che io abbia già trovato il mio team... *Nino: Ehi, ma Casandra? *Lawrence: Dovevo portarla ma non la trovavo, così ho dovuto andare da solo... *Ace: *arriva sfinito* Eccocì ragazzé c'è l'abbiamò fat- *cade a terra* *Shelly: E-e-ehm g-g-grazie p-p-per i-i-l t-t-uo a-aiuto... *Koyumi: Si che bello! Siamo arrivate, spero di essere in squadra con voi. *Albert: *fa un atterraggio di faccia* E-e-eccoti a d-d-estinazione.... *Lino: La tua compagnia è piacevole Bob, spero di essere in squadra con te e non con- LINDA?!? *Linda: FRATELLONE!!!! *Tony: Eccoci arrivati, ancora vivi, se qualcuno è ferito è pregato di farmi visita. Sarà un gran piacere... PER ME!!! Kih ih ih ih ih!!! *Dave: Fantastico... il primo giorno del reality ed arrivo ultimo, ed il tutto per colpa di mio fratello che deve inciampare in continuazione e di un poeta che è troppo impegnato a fare rime irritanti per aiutare... *Chris: Congratulazioni! Siete sopravvissuti a questa sfida, è il momento di annunciare le squadre! Shiro, Profezzor Alain, Lawrence, John, Nino... voi ora siete il Team Platform! *Shiro: Il mio genere preferito! *^* *Chris: Ace, Shelly, Ellen, Koyumi, Marta.... voi siete invece il Team Azione! *Ace: *confessionale* Mi sembrà di esseré nellà Squadrà dellé Amazzonì... *Chris: Lino, Linda, Terence, Bob e Albert sono il Team Arcade! *Lino: COSA?!? IO IN SQUADRA CON LINDA?!? *Linda: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *abbraccia Lino* *Chris: Ed infine Layla, Tony, Theodore, Ronnie e Dave sono il Team RPG! *Dave: *confessionale* *sarcastico* Cosa si può desiderare di più dell'essere membro di un team composto dai soggetti più strambi del reality? Però forse sono anche i più manipolabili... *Chris: Ecco le squadre, si avete capito bene, sono ben quattro squadre in questa edizione! Come promesso, il concorrente arrivato per ultimo verrà eliminato direttamente, quindi Casandra... A proposito, che fine ha fatto? *Casandra: *confessionale* Zzzzzzzz reality zzzzzzz *gli assistenti la tirano fuori dal confessionale* *Chris: Ecco dov'eri finita Casandra! *Casandra: yawn... oh ciao Chris, quando inizia la sfida? *Chris: E' già finita, tu l'hai passata tutto il tempo a dormire nel confessionale! Ora sei eliminata. *Casandra: ...oh, ok... zzzzzzzz *Chris: Sigh... *preme un pulsante che apre un buco sotto i piedi di Casandra e la fa precipitare nel vuoto* Dunque... ora che la bella addormentata nel bosco ha passato il Fosso della Vergona possiamo annunciare le ricompense! Team RPG, c'é un solo posto dove le lumache possono stare ed è... nelle fogne di Fungopoli! *Dave: *sarcastico* Wow Chris, ci tieni molto all'igiene vedo... *Layla: Non preoccuparti Dave... le fogne sono sporche, ma io risolverò il problema... rendendole più sporche... *Chris: Ehm... passiamo al team Arcade, i terzi classificati beneficeranno della locanda di Fungopoli, mentre il team Azione dormirà nel Castello di Peach. *Ace: OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Non vedò l'orà di conosceré Peascé! *Chris: Ed infine, i vincitori di questa sfida meritano di alloggiare nel luogo migliore del mondo... ovvero nella Roulotte dello Staff insieme a me! *sorride* *Nino: *confessionale* Stasera avrò gl'incubi... *Dave: *confessionale* Certo certo, non posso vantarmi della ricompensa ne della squadra, ma che importa? Quello che conta è il mio intelletto superiore rispetto al resto di questi polli, li cancellerò dal copione uno ad uno e il milione di dollari sarà mio e solò mio *in tono sarcastico* muahahahahah... uff, ancora non ci riesco... *Chris: E questo è solo l'inizio, risintonizattevi ancora per: A TUTTO.... REALITY...: VIDEOGAMES!!!! *gli arriva una bomba adosso* La mia camicia nuova!!! *Loquendo: Eh eh eh eh eh!!! Episodio 2: I Soldi d'Oggi non sono più come quelli di una volta *Chris: Nella precedente puntata di A Tutto Reality Videogames... Il nostro caro Chef Hatchet ha importato delle sardine da un paesello a molti sconosciuto, le quali dopo essere sopravvissute alla cottura, hanno gareggiato per entrare in una squadra sul percorso del mitico Super Mario. La Bella Addormentata nel Regno dei Funghi ha voluto schiacciare un pisolino nel WC Portatile, ovvero il Confessionale di questa stagione, e così facendo l'ho dovuta spedire nelle grotte del Regno dei Funghi dove raggiungerà il Doposhow indenne, sempre che la sua pigrizia non glielo impedisca... *Si vede Casandra nei sotterranei che viene trasportata da delle Nelle mentre dorme *Chris: Cosa succ- *Izzy: *arriva su un jetpac con Nonno Diezel in spalla* Ciao Chris, ti stai divertendo col nuovo cast? Non ti manco, vero? *Chris: Beh... forse un pò visto che sei sempre tra i primi ad andarsene... *Izzy: Tanto la prossima stagione la vinco io, oh dimenticavo, ti lascio quì mio Nonno, ciao! *Chris: COSA?!? Non Nonno Diezel per favore, l'ho già dovuto sopportare per quando ho lavorato con King Flurry 51, non quel vecc- *Diezel: Vecchio io?!? Come ti permetti? Stupido presentatore? Voi giovani non avete un minimo di rispetto per noi anziani! *Chris: Ehm... abbiamo già perso troppo tempo, per questa puntata di... A- *Diezel: A Tutto Reality: Videogames... Ci vuole così tanto per dirlo?! *Chris: Sigh... *(sigla) *Bagno del Castello di Peach *Koyumi: Ah, ecco il premio per la fatica, un bel bagno al Castello di Peach... Dai Shelly sbrigati... *Shelly: S-s-si a-a-arrivo... *arrossisce* *Ellen: *pettina i capelli di Shelly* Che orrore, hai un nodo tra i capelli, sei fortunata ad avere un'amica come me che ci pensa a queste cose! *Koyumi: Non pensi un po di esagerare? *Ellen: Guarda che un solo errore può attirarne altri! A proposito, perché Marta non viene? *Shelly: N-n-non l-l-lo s-s-so, s-s-sembra non... non amare l'acqua.... *Koyumi: In effetti quando Chef ci ha spruzzato addosso l'aqua lei si è protetta... Comunque mi dispiace un pò per Ace visto che questo bagno è riservato alle donne... *Ace: *spia dalla serratura del bagno col naso che gli sanguina* <3 A <3 *Toad: Come promesso, ecco la Principessa Peach. *Ace: Oui! *arriva Chef travestito da Peach* AAAAAAAAH!!! *Chef: Che c'è? Peach aveva da fare! *Locanda *Linda: TERENCE!!!! Spiegami cosa ci faceva questa sagoma di cartone di Lino nella vasca da bagno! *Terence: ih ih ih ih ih, scherzetto! *Lino: No, aspetta un attimo... Tu volevi entrare nella vasca proprio mentre c'ero io?!? *confessionale* Seriamente, il modo di Linda di stalkerarmi sta diventando inquietante... *Bob: Ok, ora è il turno di Bob. *Albert: CI SONO ANCORA IO IN BAGNO!!!! *Lino: Non ti avevamo visto... *Roulotte dello Staff *Shiro: Ho dormito e mangiato nella Roulotte dello Staff, questa sarà un'esperienza che tramanderò di generazione in generazione! Ehi Nino, ma è solo una mia impressione oppure oggi tu sei un po stanco? *Nino: Non... ho dormito... per tutta... la notte... zzzzz *flashback * Nino: Uff, non riesco a dormire meglio andare a prendere una boccata d'aria. *Tony: Ciao Nino... *Nino: Oh, ciao Tony, hai qualche consiglio su come dormire? *Tony: Che ne dici se dormiamo abbracciati nello stesso letto? *Nino: O_o *Fine Flashback *Lawrence: *rivolto agli assistenti* Ehi, non vi siete stancati di fissarmi? E' tutta la notte che lo fate... *Assistente: Yawn... spiacente ma Chris ci ha ordinato così... *John: *urla col megafono* Finitela sta ****** di colazione! Chris Mc****** ci ha detto di raggiungerlo in quella ******* di piazza di Fungopoli appena abbiamo finito! *Piazza di Fungopoli *Chris: Salve gente... ehi, sbaglio o manca il Team RPG? *salta in aria un tombino dal quale esce il Team RPG e dei tentacoli che vengono bloccati dall'atterragio del tombino e si ritirano* Ah, eccovi! Com'è avete passato la notte? *Dave: *sarcastico* Decisamente bene, siamo diventati cena per Calamarci, e il sottoscritto ha dovuto fare da babysitter alla cameriera che riteneva il mostro adorabile, all'atleta che inciampava e al poeta che non stava zitto... Oh, e il chirurgo ci ha abbandonati per fare chissà cosa... *Tony: Dovevo dare la buonanotte a qualcuno... ki ih ih ih ih! *Nino: *guarda terrorizzato* *Chris: Spero che vi siate goduti la vostra permanenza a Fungopoli, perché adesso ci attende un altro viaggio aereo, stavolta oltre l'oceano! *Dave: E adesso le sardine tornano in mare con tutta la confezione... *Theodore: Da sardine odiam volare, sia tra i cieli che sul mare... *Dave: Sono necessarie queste rime irritanti? *confessionale* Il poeta sarà il primo che togliero dal copione, e lo farò oggi stesso! *Chris: Dai gente, abbiamo un pilota affidabile. *arriva lo Scimmione Anaqwa vestito da Funky Kong* Salutate il caro Funky e il suo aereo. *Shiro: Aspetta... non mi risulta che Funky fosse viola... *Nino: E' sicuro quell'aereo di barile vero? *John: Nino non sarai mai un ***** di vero uomo se preferisci quegli aerei da donnicciole di classe di ***** a questo barile del ********! *Chris: Ehm... lo sapete che per ogni commento inutile che fate consumiamo secondi di riprese? *Dave: Se è per questo anche il tuo lo è... *Chris: BASTA! SALITE SULL'AEREO SENZA FIAT- *Diezel: Non urlare, stupido presentatore, le mie povere vecchie orecchie a malapena ti sopportano col tuo tono normale. *Chris: Sigh... ed evitate di infastidire il nonno di Izzy... *Isola Kong, Capanna di Cranky *L'aereo si schianta sulla Capanna di Cranky *Diezel: Mi sa che sei nei guai, stupido presentatore! *Chris: Nah, il proprietario di questa casa probabilmente mi conosce. Non appena vedrà il mio viso mi perdonerà, dopotutto sono Chr- *gli arriva una bastonata in testa* *Cranky Kong: Io so chi sei! Sei quella faccia da schiaffi di Chris McLean che conduce quello stupido reality! Come si chiamava? Tutto Dramma? Ai miei tempi si guadagnavano più soldi lucidando le scarpe che sprecando del tempo partecipando a stupidi programmi! *Shiro: Wow, non credo ai miei occhi, quello è Cranky Kong, ovvero il Donkey Kong originale. *Cranky: Eh eh eh, grazie! E' un piacere sapere che la mia fama di eroe si è diffusa anche tra i più giovani! *Shiro: Ma veramente eri il- *Diezel: Basta chiacchere inutili, dovremmo invece parlare della capanna che è stata distrutta per colpa di questo stupido presentatore! *Cranky: Ah si giusto... MI HAI ROVINATO IL TETTO! *Chris: Ma non ero io a guidare! Era stato Funky! *riceve un'altra bastonata sulla testa* *Cranky: Non prendermi in giro! Funky non ha il pelo viola! *Shiro: Allora è come pensavo è lo Scimmione Anaqwa. *Diezel: Cosa ti costava far guidare quel cuoco scimmione? *Chris: A proposito... ma dov'è finito? *Aeroporto di Fungopoli *Chef: Dannazione, sono arrivato in ritardo! *Toad: Ehi Principessa, oggi sembrate diversa... Vi siete tagliata i capelli? *Capanna di Cranky *Diezel: Non solo ha fatto guidare uno scimmione che nemmeno sapeva guidare quando poteva guidare lui stesso, ma non ha neppure voluto fermarsi per far fare i bisogni ad un povero vecchio! *Chris: Ma io non ho la licensa per guidare, e poi dove ci fermavamo in mezzo al mare? Negli scog- *Diezel: E allora mettevi il bagno! *Chris: Ma non l'ho costruito io quest- *riceve un'altra bastonata in testa* *Cranky: Quindi non solo sei un vandalo e un irresponsabile, sei anche un ladro! *Chris: Ma... *riceve un altra bastonata* *Cranky: Basta! Non voglio sentire scuse signorina McLean! Ora subirai la mia punizione! Ti annienterò bombardandoti di barili! ...o almeno lo farei se avessi qualche anno di meno... *Dave: Prima che i due vecchietti continuino a torturare Chris, non sarebbe meglio trovare un modo per ripagare il debito invece che punire Chris? *Cranky: Hmmm, si potrebbe fare... Bene, la sfida di ogg- *Chris: Ma sono io il pre- *riceve un'altra bastonata* *Cranky: SILENZIO! Come stavo per dire: La sfida di oggi si baserà sul ripagare il danno che questo scemo ha inflitto, voi mammolette dovrete cercare in giro per l'isola le Monete Banana, e se ne trovate abbastanza il debito verrà ripagato e non ci saranno eliminazioni! *Nino: Bene, questa sfida sarà fac- *riceve una bastonata in testa* *Cranky: NON HO FINITO DILETTANTE! Nel caso che il mio debito non venga ripagato entro il tramonto, passerete il resto di questo schifoso show coi lividi procurati dalla famiglia Kong! *Shiro: *confessionale* Ho fatto bene i calcoli e so che se ci facciamo massacrare qui, le possibilità di sopravvivere alle sfide future sarà impossibile. Meglio quindi rac- *Diezel: *fuori dal confessionale* VUOI DECIDERTI AD USCIRE!?! E' da tutto il viaggio che la trattengo! *Shiro: Ma questo è solo un confe- *Diezel: Voi giovani siete stra-egoisti nei confronti degli anziani! *Dave: Se vinciamo non ci sarà alcuna eliminazione... Beh, dovrò comunque costringere quella vecchia scimmia ad eliminare qualcuno. Intanto, anche se Shiro non è in squadra con me posso comunque chiedergli qualche informazione... *Cranky: Sono stato chiaro? *Marta: Affermativo! *Ace: *confessionale* Marta ha qualcosà di stranò... oh certò devé esseré la beauté! *Diezel: Riusciranno questi mocciosi a salvarsi la pelle? E riuscirà lo stupido presentatore a continuare lo show? Scopritelo su A Tutto Reality: Videogames! *Chris: Non rubat- *riceve ancora bastonate* *Cranky: Zitto, ladro di aerei! *Sotto la casa di Donkey Kong *Dave: Scusa Theodore se mi sono comportato in modo brusco, per farmi perdonare ti ho affidato un incarico. Devi cercare tra quelle banane un tesoro di inestimabile valore, contiamo tutti su di te! *Theodore: Il capo si è scusato, e Theodore lo ha perdonato, ora il tesoro tra le banane cercherà e la vittoria regalerà! *Dave: Grazie! *se ne va* *Theodore: *si mette a frugare tra le banane finche non appare un'ombra* Oh oh... *Dave: *confessionale* Din don, *fa un ghigno malefico* lo scemo è morto! *Montagne *Linda: Oh guarda, una stella cadente, esprimiamo un desiderio! *confessionale* Vorrei stare con Lino per sempre! *Lino: *confessionale* Vorrei stare alla larga da Linda per il resto dei miei giorni! *Albert: Accidenti, non avevo mai visto un fossile ancora in vita! *Fossile Gigante: E presto sarete anche voi fossili dopo che la maledizione avrà avuto effetto! Muahahahahah! *Linda: Sta alla larga da Lino essere che dovrebbe ormai essere estinto! *Bob: Quel fossile sembra appetitoso... *si divora le ossa del fossile rivelando che sotto c'era Terence* *Lino: Bob fermati! Altrimenti divorerai Terence! *Terence: Eh eh eh eh eh! Piaciuto lo scherzetto? *Linda: Bob! Continua a mangiare e divora quelo scemo! *Terence: Ehm, ho troppi scherzi da fare per diventare uno spuntino! *fugge* *Spiaggia *Ace: Ah, le mer, solé, sabbià e la compagnià di bellé fansciullé! *Ellen: Dovremmo scavare nella sabbia? Ma potrebbero entrarci dei granelli di sabbia nelle unghie. *Koyumi: Sempre meglio che farsi riempire di lividi. *Marta: Suggerisco di tenerci lontani dall'H20, quest'area è al 100% pericolosa. *Ace: Non avèr paurà Martà, il tuo chevalier è quì per difendertì! *Shelly: L-l-laggiu... *indica una barca* *Miniere *Shiro: Ed ecco un carrello, non so se regga cinque persone forse dovremmo fare a turno... *Alain: Le mie ricerche confermano che quezto carrello può tazportare mazzimo 2 perzone! Inoltre non zono riuzcito a calcolare la lunghezza delle rotaie, fotrebbero ezzere corte... offure brevi, ja? *Nino: Ehm, io non ci salgo da solo... *John: Ma se tu sei salito su quelle ****** di montagne russe a 6 ******* anni! *Nino: Mi hanno costretto i miei genitori. Mandateci il ladro! *Lawrence: Spiacente ma questa miniera non è il mio terreno! *Theodore: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *atterra sul carrello e parte a tutta velocità e si sentono le sue urla da lontano* *Shiro: Ok, non c'é più bisogno che esploriamo, lo sta già facendo lui al posto nostro. *Capanna di Cranky *Cranky: *fa una partita a scacchi con Nonno Diezel* Questi giovani d'oggi si credono migliori di noi vecchi! *Diezel: loro evidentemente non hanno vissuto ai nostri tempi e non sanno quanto vale la nostra roba rispetto a questi programmi spazzatura! *Chris: Vi prego... salvatemi da questo strazio... *Giungla *Tony: Avanti Ronnie, stiamo aspettando te e tuo fratello e il poeta. Sbrigati a dondolarti con quella liana da questa parte o dovrò farti un'operazione ai piedi, e fremo dalla voglia di farlo, ki ih ih ih ih! *Layla: E' già un dispiacere per me dover stare in un ambiente colorato... *Ronnie: Tranquilli guys, eccomi arriv- *la liana gli sbatte contro facendolo girare su se stesso, cadere e rialzarsi stordito* P-p-osso ancora f-farcela... *Layla: Forse posso risolverti il problema con l'eutanasia... *Dave: *arriva* Rispiarmiatevi l'eutanasia, abbiamo già un concorrente morto. *Layla: Bene... io andrò a scolpire la lapide... *Tony: Sicuro che Theodore non abbia bisogno delle mie cure mediche? Ki ih ih ih ih! *Dave: No, non c'é bisogno che gli dai il colpo di grazia. *Alain: Zcuzate ma credo che quezto zia voztro. *Nino: *arriva trasportando Theodore sulle spalle* Ugh, non ce la faccio più *crolla a terra con addosso Theodore* *John: Nino sei un ******* pappamolle! *Lawrence: L'abbiamo trovato nelle miniere, deduco che sia vostro... *Theodore: D-d-d- *Tony: Oh, non parlare è ora di ingessarti, è assai probabile che urlerai di dolore kih ih ih ih ih! *Theodore: AAAAAAAAAH! *Oceano, una barca *Ellen: Ricordami bene perché ho accettato di pescare... *Koyumi: Perché lo sanno tutti che i tesori più preziosi si nascondono sott'acqua! *Ellen: Si ma non ne stiamo affatto trovando! Ed inoltre perché teniamo il pesce se puzza un sacco? *Ace: Il poisson aumentà l'intellijenzà e la bellezzà! *Ellen: Beh, almeno non ci sono le rotoballe! *Ermanio: *in piedi su uno scoglio* Come osate insultare le rotoballe? Ora ve la vedrete con me! *tira Rotoballe addosso al Team Azione* *Marta: *viene colpita da una Rotoballa e cade in acqua* AAAAAAAAAH! *Ellen: Visto? Per colpa tua ora Marta rischia la vita e le rughe! *Koyumi: Ma cosa ci posso fare io se è disattenta? Ok, Marta afferra! *lancia una rete a Marta, ma per sbaglio finisce addosso a Shelly* *Ellen:! SHELLY!!! Ti sei fatta male? Ma cosa ti prende?! Stai cercando di liquidarci tutte?!? *Marta: BZZZZT BZZZZT BZZZZT! BOOOOM! *atterrano sulla barca dei pezzi di metallo* *Koyumi: Cosa?!? Marta è un robot?!? *Shelly: P-p-p-ensiamo a f-f-fuggire d-d-dalle r-r-rotoballe a-a-adesso... *Montagne *Linda: *insegue Terence* TORNA QUI!!! SE TI PRENDO IO.... *Terence: Mi salverò col classico scherzo *lancia una buccia di banana che fa finire Linda nel catrame* *Albert: Quando avete finito ci date una mano a scavare? *Lino: Ma come facciamo a scavare senza gli attrezzi? *Alber: Ma che dici? Io li ho port- Ehi, i miei attrezzi! *Bob: BURP! *rutta un pezzo di metallo* scusate... *Megafono: Il tempo per raccogliere le monete è scaduto, tornate alla capanna! *Capanna di Cranky *Diezel: Voi giovani d'oggi dovreste essere ricchi, ma non lo siete nemmeno di forza! *dice guardando Theodore tutto ingessato su una sedia a rotelle* *Cranky: Sarebbe questo tutto quello che siete riusciti a raccogliere? Io sarei tornato con almeno 999 Monete Banana! Avete perso! Avete qualcosa da dire prima della vostra esecuzione? *Shiro: Si, potrei dire a Wrinkly quello che facevate ai tempi del primo Donkey Kong... *Cranky: Gulp... non pensavo che un principiante come te mi mettesse alle strette... E va bene! Vi salverete tutti, a patto di una condizione... dovrai sconfiggermi! *Shiro: Ma siete troppo vecchio per combattere. *Cranky: Non hai capito? *tira fuori il gioco Donkey Kong sorridendo* *Qualche minuto dopo *Cranky: Devo rimangiarmi quello che ho detto... non sei poi così male.... alla fine mi hai battuto, come premio la tua squadra vince la permanenza nella nostra capanna più lussuosa! Le altre squadre hanno fatto pena quindi dormiranno per terra! *Dave: Almeno siamo in parità... *Diezel: Comunque bambocci, non ci sarebbero state eliminazioni se voi non foste così fragili come bicchieri di vetro! Alla fine la ragazza robot è stata distrutta e il poeta ci dovrà lasciare! *Theodore: Mhhh mhhh mhh *Dave lo saluta con un sorriso malvagio senza che gli altri lo notino* *Cranky: Forza Donkey, è ora che il Signor rima riceva il Massacro della Vergogna *arriva Donkey Kong che massacra Theodore a pugni e poi lo spedisce in aria facendolo sparire con un bagliore* *Dave: *confessionale* Oh povero Theodore, è stato solo l'antipasto del mio film, presto arriverà la portata principale *sarcastico* muahahahah... uff. *Cranky: E non preoccupatevi per il tetto, ci sta già pensando qualcuno, vero Miss McLean? *Chris: S-si t-tranqulli! *Diezel: E questo è tutto per oggi, voi perditempo davanti allo schermo andatevene a fare qualcos'altro invece che guardare la prossima puntata di: A TUTTO... REALITY:... VIDEOGAMES! Coff... coff... ecco, sei contento adesso, stupido presentatore?!? *Chris: Ott- *gli arriva una rotoballa addosso* Ahi! *Ermanio: Così impari ad insultare le rotoballe! Episodio 3: Dungeorous Exploration *Izzy: Ciao, sono venuta a riprendermi il nonnino, sta bene? *Diezel: Nipote, come posso stare bene con questo presentatore irresponsabile, ladro e vandalo? *Izzy: Oh... si vede che ti sei divertito... Beh, è ora di andare, ciao Chris! *Chris: E non tornate più... *Cranky: Torna a trovarmi Diezel... Ehi tu, faccia da schiaffi! Non dovresti riassumere la puntata? *Chris: Oh, giusto! Nella precedente puntata di A Tutto Reality: Videogames... Siamo arrivati sull'Isola Kong, l'isola dei primati. Purtroppo il nostro atterraggio ha danneggiato la Capanna del vecchio Donkey Kong, e così lui e il nonno di Izzy hanno preso il mio posto di presentatore costringendo i concorrenti a fare come sfida una caccia al tesoro per ripagare i danni. Peccato che hanno tutti sprecato un intero pomeriggio senza nemmeno sapere dove trovare le Monete Banana. Come se non bastasse il Team Azione si è trovato a combattere contro una tempesta di Rotoballe causando la perdita della loro Marta che a quanto pare in realtà era un robot. Grazie alla sua abilità di giocatore e ad un segreto che è meglio che la signora Wrinkly non sappia, Shiro ha portato la sua squadra alla vittoria, mentre il sottoscritto ha riparato il tetto della capanna senza problemi. *Cranky: E ci avrebbe potuto mettere veramente di meno! *Chris: Non dovevano esserci eliminazioni, ma oltre alla già citata distruzione di Marta *si vede Ace piangente consegnare ad un assistente un sacco con i pezzi di Marta*, il nostro poeta Theodore ha avuto la folle idea di frugare tra l'Orda di Banane dei Kong beccandosi un massacro da parte di Donkey Kong stesso, e a causa dei suoi infortuni ha dovuto lasciarci. *si vede Theodore che viene pescato nella nave dei Kremling* Chi diventerà ricco? Chi dormirà per strada? Chi troverà il tesoro che ho nascosto in questa puntata? *Ronnie: Un tesoro? Che Bello! *Chris: Ehi, dovresti essere con la tua squadra! Comunque, scopritelo su A Tutto Reality: Videogames! *Cranky: Era davvero necessario questo riassunto inutile? *(sigla) *CAPANNA LUSSUOSA *Nino: Sono contento per la vittoria, però mi sa di essere allergico alla banane. *John: Femminuccia *******, un vero uomo mangia anche il fango **********! *Lawrence: Non so come mai, ma mi sento poco utile... *Nino: A chi lo dici... *Shiro: Konichiwa! It's Adventure Time? Come mai quei musi lunghi? *Alain: Il problema ezzere che fare tutto tu Zhiro, e noi non potere fare nichts. *Nino: Concordo col Prof., capisco che sei tu l'esperto in materia, ma dovresti dare ogni tanto un po di spazio a noi. *Shiro: Oh, capisco. Sono diventato troppo principale, ok, per questa puntatat farete tutto voi. *confessionale* E' strano vedere il Prof. Alain così gentile, a scuola era molto sadico nei confronti della classe. *Alain: Dank! *confessionale* Eh eh eh eh eh! Quezti zciocchi dei miei ztudenti non zanno quello che er Profezzor Alain ha in zerbo per loro! Intanto li aiutera a rizolfere i proplemi matematici e poi, gliene darà altri. Eh eh eh eh eh! *Lawrence: Sembra che le mie abilità da ladro finalmente verranno usate. *confessionale* So per quale motivo sono in questo reality, ma devo pur rendermi utile alla mia squadra, anche se probabilmente non mi pagheranno. *GIUNGLA *TEAM ARCADE *Albert: Strano, mi ricordavo che avessi costruito una tenda... dov'é andata a finire? *Terence: Vi giuro che stavolta non è un mio scherzo! *Bob: Burp! Scusate! *Albert: BOB!!! Ti sei mangiato anche la tenda! Finiscila prima che tra poco ti mangerai anche noi! *confessionale* Anche se è probabile che si dimentichi di mangiare me... *Lino: Beh, Bob non ha tutti i torti data la nostra carenza di cibo. *Terence: Beh, ho io la soluzione *tira fuori dei panini* *Linda: Buon Appetito *lo rosicchia ed esce uno squittio* GRRRR! SONO DI GOMMA!!! ORA NESSUNA BANANA TI SALVERA'! *inciampa su un topo* *Bob: Potrei averne ancora? Burp! *Lino: Ehi, i panini di gomma non sono buoni per la salute! *Linda: Aiuto Lino! Sto rotolando via! *Lino: E continua a farlo così non dovrò più vederti! *TEAM AZIONE *Ellen: E' dura dover trovare un posto pulito in questa giungla. Che fine ha fatto Ace? *Shelly: N-n-nel c-c-confessionale... p-p-penso s-s-sia p-p-per Marta... *Koyumi: *bussa al confessionalw* Forza Ace, è ora di uscire. *Ace: *confessionale* Martà... BUHUHUHUHUHU *piange* *Koyumi: Marta vorrebbe che continuassi... *Ace: *si asciuga le lacrime* Ha rajione! Non possò continuaré a pianjeré, io sonò un uomò e devò protejeré lez madmoizellez! *TEAM RPG *Layla: Mi avevi promesso la carne di topo enorme... come hai potuto mentirmi? *Dave: Ne avevo catturato uno dopo tanta fatica (e tanto disgusto) insieme a Gambastorta, peccato che il lavandino abbia voluto papparsi la nostra preda. *Ronnie: Io ho dato una mano, vero? *Dave: Certo... hai aiutato molto standotene appesso come un salame in una delle mie trappole. Comunque, accontentatevi delle banane! *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih, sbucciare le banane mi ricorda di quando... *Dave: Potresti rimandare questi discorsi a dopo che abbiamo finito la colazione? *confessionale* Brrrrr..... Comunque, dal rapporto che ho ricevuto da Ronnie, a quanto pare quell'oggetto opzionale prezioso sarà nascosto durante la sfida di oggi, non sono esperto di videogiochi ma dovrò assolutamente trovarlo perché nel mio copione ne avrò assolutamente bisogno in futuro! Ad ogni modo oggi, un attore che sa molto mi aiuterà a trovare quel tesoro, l'altro che è un personaggio molto pericoloso se ne andrà! *SPIAGGIA *Chris: *vestito da vecchietto* Benvenuti eroi prescelti a questa nuova puntata di: A Tutto Reality: Videogames. *Dave: Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima puntata? Mi sa un'eternità... *Ellen: Ma che razza di tunica da vecchio saggio è quella? Poi quella barba spettinata e quella parrucca pelata! *Cranky: Questo sarebbe un vecchio saggio? Ai miei tempi i vecchi saggi erano DAVVERO saggi! *Chef: Scusate il ritardo di una puntata. *guardando Chris* O forse di qualche secolo? *Chris: Chef, come sei arrivato qui? *Chef: Mi ci ha portato un pesce spada. *Chris: La tua voglia di cucinare ti sta facendo delirare? *Shiro: Hai davvero incontrato il leggendario Enguarde? *Chris: Ehm, potremmo concentrarci sulla puntata di oggi, come prima cosa cambiamo location... Cranky, potresti allontarti? *Cranky: Mi ritenete troppo vecchio per questo tipo di avventura? La vostra gentilezza scarseggia. *Chris: Ok, per prima cosa *prende un flauto e lo suona* *Shiro: Quella melodia mi è famil- *Alain: TORNADO A ORE 12! *Tutti: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Chris, Chef, gli assistenti e i concorrenti vengono catturati dal tornado, il quale se ne va verso terre lontane* *Cranky: E non tornate mai più se non volete che vi faccio assaggiare i miei barili! *PIANA DI HYRULE *Il tornado lascia andare tutti e se ne va *Chris: E benvenuti ad Hyrule, eroi prescelti. *Dave: Quanta modestia Chris... *Shiro: Ha detto "Hyrule" non "I Rule". Cavoli, quanto ci speravo di finire in questo regno! *Dave: Scommettiamo il milione che dirai la stessa frase in ogni mondo dei videogiochi che visiteremo? *Chris: Scusate ma... non lo sapete che non si interrompre una persona anziana quando sta parlando? *Dave: Quella barba è finta... *Chris: SILENZIO!!! *si alzano due fiamme ai lati di Chris* *Dave: Effetti speciali... *Chris: Come stavo dicendo: siamo ad Hyrule, ed è quì che si svolgerà la vostra missione di oggi. Forza seguitemi! * si solleva una nuvola sotto i piedi di Chris che lo trasporta a mezz'aria*. *Ellen: Quell'assistente ha la faccia troppo visibile! *Chef: Non perdete tempo branco di sanguisughe! *trotta su un cinghiale* *Tutti: .... *Dave: Ok... sbrighiamoci a raggiungere il nostro "amato" presentatore prima che l'inseguimento diventi una ricerca. *Lawrence: *vedendo un cartello* "Fattoria Lon Lon"... Mi è venuta un'idea, squadra seguitemi! *Ace: Oh, guardaté la quellé affascinantì madmoizelle su quellà carovanà, forzà Team Azioné chiediamò lorò un passajiò! *Shelly: A-a-aspetta... Q-q-quelle m-m-mi m-m-mettono i b-b-brividi... *Albert: Noi non abbiamo bisogno di cercare un passaggio, l'avevo già preparato io. *Lino: Mi sa che Bob abbia rovinato il tuo lavoro... *Bob: Burp! Scusate! *Albert: Questo l'avevo previsto e infatti stanotte ho lavorato il doppio! *mostra un altro carro* E questo è dotato anche di un gruppo di Api Guardiane Artificiali che attaccano chiunque provi a mangiarlo! *Bob: *ricoperto di punture* Ugh... *Lino: Ma non è un po crudele? *Albert: Sempre meglio che perdere la sfida! *Terence: In quanto esperto devo farti i miei complimenti, lo scherzo del carretto senza cavallo ti è riuscito benissimo. *Albert: Veramente il cavallo ce l'abbiamo già, *prende una canna da pesca con un salame attaccato all'amo* vero Bob? *da la canna a Lino* Bene direi che senza indug- *il Team Arcade se ne va col carretto senza Albert* SONO ANCORA QUI, IDIOTI! *insegue il carro* *Ronnie: Non c'é niente di meglio di una sana cor- *inciampa su un filo d'erba, gira su se stesso, cade e si rialza stordito* *Dave: Se il tuo continuo inciampare lo chiami correre allora il 4° posto è già assicurato... *Layla:... percepisco ululati di Lupi... *Dave: Ma com'é che la Luna è già qui? Comunque, partecipare al reality per essere divorati dai lupi... ecco la triste storia della mia vita. *confessionale* Ci sarebbe un sacco da raccontare ma... non ne ho voglia! *FATTORIA LON LON *Lawrence: Hmmm, questo sembra poter correre molto velocemente ma quell'altro potrebbe essere più robusto. *Nino: Scusa Lawrence, ma non credo sia giusto rubare i cavalli... *Lawrence: Questo non si chiama rubare, questo si chiama prendere in prestito. *John: Ma ****** sbrigati a scegliere un ******* cavallo prima che questa ******* di sfida finisca. *Lawrence: Gradirei non essere disturbato mentre scelgo la merce, soprattutto se c'è la possibilità che non venga restituita. *Nino: Ma non avevi det- *Lawrence: Io ho detto che avremmo preso in prestito un cavallo, non quando l'avremmo restituito. *confessionale* Shiro mi ha raccontato una volta del Ranch Lon Lon, lì i cavalli crescono perfetti, e il migliore di essi devo prenderlo e poi darlo a mio fratello... non preoccupatevi, guadagnerete parte del profitto Signor Talon. *Shiro: Lalalala *canta la canzone di Epona* *Alain: Allora, dofremmo zcegliere il cavallo con le misure giuzte, ja? *Epona: NIIIIIIIIH! *si avvicina a Shiro* *Malon: Oh, conosci anche tu la Canzone di Epona? Allora ti permetto di prendere in prestito Epona, sembra che tu le piaci. *Epona: NIIIIIIH *lecca Shiro* *Shiro: *il suo team lo guarda storto* Scusate, avevo promesso che avrei lasciato fare a voi in questa sfida. *PIANA DI HYRULE *Si vede il Team Platform con un carro trainato da Epona *Shiro: Oh Epona, quanto adoro la tua compagnia, mi piacerebbe cantare la tua canzone. *si sente un Ding Ding* *Lawrence: Qualcuno ha messo mano alla cassa? *Shiro: No, quel suono significa che dobbiamo cantare una canzone! L'avevano messo anche in A Tutto Reality il Tour. *CANZONE DI EPONA *Shiro: Epona, Epona, Epona-ah-ah! *Nino: Adoro quando nitrisce, *Lawrence: e tanti bei soldi fornisce! (oh) *Shiro: Epona (oh), Epona (oh), Epona-ah-ah(oh)! *John: Senza la ***** di frusta sa correre (oh), *Alain: e a più di 100km si può muovere. *Albert: Quelli del mio team mi han abbandonato! *Ace: Signoriné ladré il miò cuor avete già rubatò! *Layla: Seduti, quà la zampa, morti... *Dave: Per questa canzone mi sa che non ho le orecchie forti... *Shiro: Epona, Epona, Epona-ah-ah! *Nino: Adoro quando nitrisce, *Lawrence: e tanti bei soldi fornisce! (oh) *Shiro: Epona (oh), Epona (oh), Epona-ah-ah(oh)! *John: Senza la ***** di frusta sa correre (oh), *Alain: e a più di 100km si può muovere. *Team Platform: La la la, la la la! *ISOLA CON UN ALBERO SECCO *Arriva il Team RPG cavalcando dei Lupi *Ronnie: Ed eccoci arrivati, tutto merito dei Lupi *prova a battere il cinque ad un Lupo, ma esso non capisce e Ronnie finisce per mancare il bersaglio, girare su se stesso, cadere a terra e rialzarsi stordito* *Layla: ...Questo è poco paragonato alle bestie che ci sono in casa mia... *Arriva il Team Azione a bordo di una carovana con le due Gerudo stordite *Ellen: E non provateci più a derubarci, ladre del deserto! Sappiate che quello è solo un assaggio di ciò che ho imparato all'autodifesa! Oh, ricordatevi di passarci il fondotinta su quel livido. *Arriva il Team Arcade sfinito *Linda: Uff, tutta colpa tua Bob! Si può sapere cosa ti è preso? Ti è venuto un attacco di cannibalismo? Non ti sono già bastati due carri? *Arriva il Team Platform col carro trainato da Epona. *Shiro: Siamo ultimi, ma siamo arrivati al momento giusto. *Nino: Peccato che hai fatto tutto tu... *Lawrence: Beh, almeno ci ho guad- *Epona se ne va trottando* Come non detto... *Chris: Benvenuti valorosi eroi prescelti, vi stavo aspettando (da qualche ora), vedete quest'albero con degli occhi e una bocca enorme? *Layla: Sembra uno del giardino di casa mia... *Chris: Questo è l'ingresso di un Dungeon, ed è lì dentro che si svolgerà la sfida di oggi! *Dave: Un dungeon scadente, presumo... *Shiro: Ehi, come ti permetti? E' da lì che iniziò tutto! *Chris: E' troppo chiedere di non interrompere un vecchio saggio quando parla? *Dave: Ma tu non sei vecchio, e nemmeno saggio... *Chris: Sigh... L'obiettivo della sfida di oggi è recuperare la Sacra Triforza che si trova all'interno del dungeon, sappiate tuttavia che è sorvegliata da vari ostacoli e non sarà facile raggiungerla. Prima che voi andiate, vi avverto che è pericoloso andare la dentro disarmati, prendete queste. *Chef da ad ogni concorrente una spada di legno* *Shiro: *alza la spada verso il cielo* DA DA DA DAN! Hai ottenuto la Spada di Legno, con questa potrai attaccare i nemici. *Chris: Ed anche questo. *Chef da ad ogni concorrente uno Scudo di Legno* *Shiro: *alza lo scudo verso il cielo* DA DA DA DAN! Hai ottenuto lo Scudo di Legno, usalo per difenderti dagli attacchi nemici. Attenzione al fuoco! *John: E' necessario fare così ogni ******** volta che ricevi *********?!? *Chris: Ora andate, il vostro destino sta per compiersi. Aspettate Team RPG, voi avete bisogno di una guida, prendete questa fata. *Fata: Hey, listen! *Dave: Fantastico... una chiaccherona ci voleva proprio... *ATRIO DEL DUNGEON *Ellen: Ma che orrore queste statue! E poi questi muri e questo pavimento da quanto non vengono puliti? Appena vedo il signore di questo Dungeon gliene dirò quattro! *Ace: Non preoccupatevì signoriné, vi protejjerò tutté inclusé voì delle squadré avversarié! Il miò coer è a vostrà completà dispozioné! *si becca un pugno in faccia da Linda* *Layla: Con questo intendi che il tuo cuore è la cena o che lo dovrei usare per creare una nuova pozione? *Nino: Allora squadra... io direi di andare per di... là! *Shiro: Asp- *John: Non devi intervenire ******! *il Team Platform si dirige a sinistra e la porta si richiude* *Shiro: Volevo dirvi che era una trappola! *arrivano dei pipistrelli che attaccano il Team Platform* *TEAM RPG *Layla: Me lo sentivo che questa era la direzione sbagliata... *colpisce uno Zol con la spada* hmmm, gustosa questa gelatina.... *Ronnie: Oh, guardate... una bussola. Serve a dirmi dov'é il Nord? *Dave: Capitan Ovvio! *Tony: Ki ih ih ih ih, secondo Shiro pare che queste rivelino la posizione dei tesori. *Dave: Davvero? Allora saprò già dove trovare la mia- ehm, la nostra salvezza! *TEAM AZIONE *Ace: Questà portà non si apré, ho provatò in tuttì i modì! *arriva il Team Platform* *Lawrence: Serve una mano? lasciate fare ad un professionista delle serrature *non appena prova a forzare la serrature subisce una scarica elettrica* Ma cos- *Chris da un Megafono: Se volete aprire le porte chiuse usate le chiavi che si trovano nel dungeon, se non volete essere squalificati! *Dave: *arriva insieme al resto del Team RPG* Cioé? Dovremmo tornare indietro a cercare la chiave? *Shiro: Comunque da quel che ho scoperto, questo dungeon ha la forma di un aquila, quindi è senza dubbio l'Eagle Dungeon come sospettavo! L'ho scoperto dalla mappa che abbiamo ottenuto nella stanza a sinistra dell'atrio del dungeon. Sulla mappa c'é anche scritto: "Nell'ala in cui l'aquila non tiene il trofeo, tiene comunque un oggetto prezioso", ma che significa? *Alain: Nein! Tu non dofere rifelare informazioni importanti a zquadra afferzaria! *Dave: Tranquilli, nessuno ha sentito... *confessionale* Grazie tante Shiro, muahahahahhahahah! *Fata: Hey, Listen! Dobbiamo cercare la chiave! *Dave: Capitan Ovvio! *arriva il Team Arcade* *Lino: Non c'è ne sarà alcun bisogno perché noi abbiamo la chiave. *Bob: Burp! Scusate! *Linda: Maledetto cassonetto dei rifiuti vivente, ti sei mangiato la chiave! Ora siamo bloccati qui! *Chris da un Megafono: Meno male che questo dungeon dispone dello strumento di emergenza... *si apre un sportello rivelando delle bombe* *Shiro: Ottimo, dobbiamo posizinarle a n- *Alain: Bizogna pozizionare le pombe ad ezt, ja? *Nino: *piazza una bomba sul muro est e la bomba esplode coinvolgendo Nino nell'esplosione* Io e il muro siamo intatti... *Ronnie: Lasciate provare me per il Team RPG, so dove *inciampa su una piastrella, gira su se stesso, cade lasciando cadere delle bombe che rotolano fino alla stanza precedente ed esplodono* *Dave: Ed ecco il passaggio segreto, ma penso sia meglio che prima passino le altre squadre. *Chris: La profezia si avvererà? Scopritelo tra poco su A Tutto Reality: Videgames! *TEAM PLATFORM *Alain: Quezta zerratura zembra diverza da altre! *Lawrence: I miei istinti da ladro mi dicono che dietro questa porta si nasconda qualcosa di molto importante. *Shiro: E'... *Nino: Shiro, ti abbiamo detto che non devi partecipare alla sfida stavoltaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *viene attaccato dagli Stalfos* *TEAM AZIONE *Ellen: Ehi, guardate laggiù, che bell'arco elegante! *Koyumi: Sento che sta chiamando il mio nome! *si avvicina all'arco piano piano* *???: Siete caduti nella mia Carta Trappola N. ABC! *Shelly: P-p-perché t-t-tutti q-q-quelli c-c-che f-f-fanno c-c-camei ce l'hanno c-c-con n-n-noi? *piange* *Gwen Miss Yu-Gi-Oh: Beccatevi questo! *appare un pavimento chiodato davanti a Koyumi* *Koyumi: AGH! Appena in tempo! *GMY: Ed ora questo! *arriva una laser che manca di poco Ellen* *Ellen: Non so se dovrei essere irritata perché stavo per essere incenerita da un laser o estasiata per via dei suoi colori! *GMY: E questo! *arriva un incantesimo che va contro Shelly* *Ace: Nòòòòòòòòòòòòòòòòòòò *fa da scudo e l'incantesimo lo trasforma in un coniglio* *Koyumi: Ho preso l'arco, adesso andiamocene alla svelta! *GMY: Tornate indietro! Non avete sconfitto il mini-boss! *TEAM ARCADE *Lino: Wow Bob, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con la tua bocca! Grazie ad essa ci siamo tolti dai piedi quei cavalieri ed abbiamo questa chiave che però faresti meglio a non mangiare stavolta! *il Team Arcade se ne va* *Dave: *spunta da dietro un blocco* Bene, ed ora che non c'é nessuno... *spinge il blocco e si apre una porta dietro alla quale c'é un forziere* Si, si, si.... *Dave apre il forziere* SI! *fa un ghigno malefico* *STANZA DEL SIGNORE *Lino: Ed eccoci arrivati, sembra tutto tranquillo! *???: RAWR!!! *Si sente un battito d'ali e piano piano un drago scende dal soffitto della stanza, atterra e ruggisce mentre sullo schermo appare un titolo in bianco "Aquamentus" ed un sottotitolo "Drago Sputafuoco" *Linda: Sarebbe tutto qu- *viene bruciata dalle fiamme* AAAAAAH SCOTTA SCOTTA SCOTTA SCOTTA!!! *Lino: Ok Bob, tocca a te, divora il drago. *Terence: Non può, gli ho fatto mangiare un barattolo di colla travestito da barattolo di Mayonese per evitare che ci mangiasse. *Lino: Ok, e allora... RITIRATA STRATEGICA!!! *Ellen: *arriva insieme al resto del suo Team Ma da quant'è che non ti tagli le unghie, e poi ti fai il bagno ogni tanto? *Koyumi: Niente paura ci penso io! *per sbaglio invece di sparare una freccia, spara l'arco che finisce in testa a Shelly* Accidenti! *Aquamentus: RAWR! *si avvicina a Shelly* *Shelly: S-s-stai i-i-indietro.... STAI INDIETRO! *senza saperlo incocca una freccia e la spara proprio contro il corno di Aquamentus spezzandolo* *Aquamentus: RAWR! RAWR! Rawr.... rrr... rrr. *cade a terra ed esplode e il suo corno si trasforma in un Portacuori* C-c-e l'abbiamo f-f-fatta? *Koyumi: Sei stata formidabile! Chi ti ha insegnato quelle abilità di arciere? *Shelly: N-n-nessuno.... *Ace saltella di gioia *Nella stanza appare un piedistallo sul quale sono posizionate una Triforza Dorata, una argentata e una di bronzo. *Voce di Chris da un Megafono: I primi clasificati prendono l'oro, i secondi l'argento, i terzi il bronzo ed i quarti... un bel niente, gnah ah ah ah ah! *FUORI DAL DUNGEON *Ellen: Ed eccoci arrivati con la Triforza, penso che sia Shelly quella che meriti di esprimere il suo desiderio. *Chris: Sono spiacente miei eroi, ma queste Triforze non solo quelle vere ma delle repliche di cioccolato. *Lino: Noi abbiamo quella d'Argen- ehi, dov'é finita? *Bob: Burp, scusate! *Chris: Un vero peccato, il vostro lavandino si è divorato anche la vostra immunità, non vi è rimasta nemmeno la carta argentata? *Tony: Kih Ih ih ih ih, è stato molto divertente, soprattutto la parte in cui si fanno a pezzi i mostri, comunque ecco la Triforza di Bronzo. *Chris: Presumo dunque che oltre al Team Arcade ci andrà anche il Team Platform... *Nino: ...a casa? *Chris: Non tutti, solo uno a squadra. Avete capito bene, oggi ci sarà (finalmente) la prima nomination della serie. *Albert: Ehi, come avete potuto abbandonarmi e fare la sfida senza di me?!? *CERIMONIA DEL LATTE LON LON *Chris: E finalmente siamo alla prima nomination. Il nominato di oggi è proprio colui che avevo previsto. Comunque, il simbolo d'immunità di questa cerimonia è il Latte prodotto dalle mucche della Fattoria Lon Lon, che verrà distribuito ad ogni concorrente salvo per questa puntata. La prima Ampolla va a Lino. *Lino: Uff! *Chris: Buffone, tocca a te! Occhio a non usarlo per lo scherzo del latte dal naso! E poi la gemella innamorata! *Lino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *confessionale* Mi sono dimenticato di chiedere ai miei compagni di votare Linda! *Chris: Bene Bob, sembra che tu sia stato nominato. *Albert: Ed io?!? *Chris: Oh, scusa mi ero dimenticato di te, eccoti il latte, miraccomando bevilo se vuoi diventare più alto! *Albert: NON TRATTARMI COME UN BAMBINO! *Chris: Ora Bob, prenderai il Bulbo della Vergogna, miraccomando non mangiartelo visto che è il tuo unico mezzo di trasporto. *Bob: *sale sul Bulbo* sarà un po' difficil- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *il bulbo parte a tutta velocità* *Chris: Ed ora tocca al Team Platform. Il sacco d'allenamento, il militare, il ficcanaso,il prof di matematica e l'otaku: prendete! *Shiro: Cosa? Non sono eliminato? *Chris: Siccome il tuo Team sono un gruppo di ingrati ho deciso di trasferirti in un Team più meritevole: Il Team Azione! Non preoccuparti, la vincitrice di questa puntata prenderà il tuo posto nel Team Platform! *Shelly: C-c-ciao, n-n-nuova s-s-squadra... *Nino: Ciao Shelly, com- *John: RAZZA DI PAPPAMOLLE CI VUOLE COSì TANTO PER PARLARE, *******? *Shiro: Banzai! Eccomi nuovo Team! *Koyumi: Benvenuto in squadra, Shiro. *Ellen: Ma che modi sono, Shiro? Non preoccuparti ci penserò io a correggerti, comunque benvenuto. *Ace: *guarda Shiro infastidito* *Chris: Ed ora, passiamo alle ricompense: Il Team Azione alloggerà con me, il Team RPG alloggerà al Castello di Hyrule, ed infine il Team Platform ed il Team Arcade dormiranno nel Bosco Perduto! *''Ace saltella per attirare l'attenzione'' *Chris: Ah, giusto. Non preoccuparti, tornerai come nuovo l'indomani mattina, sempre che non diventi la cena di qualche predatore dei boschi, gnah ah ah ah! Ah, vi conviene conservarle quelle ampolle, potrebbero servire in futuro! *CONFESSIONALE *Dave: Vedete questa boccetta? E' una pozione che ho preso dalla borsa di Layla! Apparentemente causa allucinazioni culinarie a chi ne prende anche solo una goccia, ed io ne ho versato un po sulla carne di topo che Bob ci ha rubato stamattina. Si sa, uno con la bocca forte come la sua potrebbe andare in finale facilmente... Inoltre... SI E' MANGIATO TUTTE LE NOSTRE PROVVISTE!!! *Fata: Hey, list- *Dave la schiaccia contro la telecamera con uno schiacciamosche* *Dave: I futuri ostacoli potrebbero fare la fine di questo moscerino. Ed ora che ho ottenuto "quell'oggetto" le mie preoccupazioni sono diminuite, si pentiranno di aver sottovalutato Dave, MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH, Wow, la mia risata malvagia è migliorata! Oh, mi ero dimenticato, prendere anche solo una goccia di questa pozione provoca anche vomito e diarrea, mi dispiacerà per i vari posti che Bob rovinerà... *BOSCO PERDUTO *Lawrence: *versa del latte in una ciotola per degli scoiattoli* E ricordate, siete in debito con me ora. Al momento mi avete già aiutato facendomi avere un'ampolla vuota, in futuro mi darete ancora una mano, ci conto! *se ne va* *Shelly: *sbuca da dietro un cespuglio* Law fa sempre l'avaro, ma so molto bene che in realtà ha un cuore d'oro. *Linda: Ehi tu lagna, sbrigati a scappare, stanno arrivando degli scheletri! *BANCHETTO DEL CASTELLO DI HYRULE *Ronnie: SIIII! Finalmente niente più carne di Topo! *Re Harkinian: Ragazzi miei, questa cena è ciò per cui ogni vero guerriero combatte! *Layla: Non è la zuppa di bava di lumaca che fa mia zia.... ma è comunque buona.... *Tony: Potrei avere solo l'insalata? Sapete, sono vegetariano, kih ih ih ih ih! *Dave: Vegetariano? Non si direbbe... *Chris: Ed ecco conclusa la leggenda di oggi, ma la leggenda continuerà anche in futuro su A Tutto Reality: Videogames! *GMY: Ehi! La battaglia non è ancora finita! *insegue Chris* *Chris: Pieta!!!! *Re: Dopo che la cena sarà finita allora parleremo di pietà, andate via! Episodio 4: La Terra dei Sogni Infranti *Chris: Si tramanda dalla scorsa puntata la seguente leggenda: degli impavidi eroi hanno dovuto attraversare un'intero dungeon per portare al Grande Saggio McLean la leggendaria Triforza (di cioccolato). Il cavaliere di cuori ha subito una trasformazione in coniglietto mentre la donzella codarda ha portato la sua squadra ad un posto perfetto per gli eroi: la roulotte di Chris McLean! La profezia dello stratega Dave ha voluto che l'orco Bob venisse avvelenato e poi esiliato, lasciando con se una lunga scia di roba "fastidiosa"... *si vede Bob in un carretto puzzolente su cui c'è scritto "Letame & Co. di Ingo"* Doveva andarsene anche l'otaku, ma è stato risparmiato e ha fatto cambio di armata col leone codardo, e la leggenda continua... Riuscirà il Regista a distruggere la vita di ogni concorrente? E riuscirà Chef a tornare a cucinare? *Chef lo guarda irritato* Scoprite questo e molto altro su: A TUTTO..... REALITY..... VIDEOGAMES!!!! *(sigla) *ROULOTTE DELLO STAFF *Ace: Finalement, non sonò più un conigliò! *Shiro: Sono contento per te Ace anche se saresti piaciuto molto alle fangirl. *Ace: Staì zittò sfigatò, è colpà tuà se la beaù Shellì non è più tra noì! *Shiro: Colpa mia? Ma se la mia squadra ha voluto mettere in pausa il veterano! *confessionale* Forse non l'avete ancora capito, ma Ace soffre di una duplice personalità: verso i maschi è un bullo, verso le femmine è romantico e fa il cascamorto. Si può facilmente capire il suo stato attuale dall'acconciatura. *fine confessionale* *Ellen: Silenzio! Vi rendete conto che è mattina presto e voi fate già tutto questo baccano? *Koyumi: Scusa Ellen, mi serve il tuo aiuto. Sai come rendermi un arciere perfetto? *confessionale* Nella scorsa puntata ho ottenuto un arco stupendo, ma non sono ancora pronta ad usarlo, devo prima migliorarmi. Chiederei a Shelly, ma l'hanno trasferita nell'altra squadra, Ace non sa nulla di tiro con l'arco e Shiro quando gli ho chiesto aiuto si è messo a parlare di una particolare combinazione di tasti. L'unica che mi rimane a cui chiedere è Ellen. *Staci: *affacciata alla finestra* Ehi, ho sentito bene? Parlate di arcieri, ja? Lo sapevate che il mio pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro zio ha fondato gli arcieri? Prima di lui si tiravano le lance con la totale mancanza di precisione! *Ace: E tu lo saì che il tuò antenatò erà anché amicò dellà mià famiglià e volevà che fossimò più che amis? *Koyumi: Scusa, ma tu chi sei? Se davvero discendi a un arciere allora potresta *Shiro: Oh, quella è Staci, soprannominata "Contaballe", è stata la prima eliminata nella quarta stagione, ha la tendenza a vantarsi di storie inventate da lei sulla sua famiglia. *Koyumi: Allora dimentica ciò che ho detto. -_- *Staci: Ja, dovete inoltre sapere che il mio pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro Zio ha inventato le rou- *Ellen gli chiude la finestra* *Ellen: Una vera signora non dice le bugie! Ed ora Koyumi, riguardo alla domanda che mi hai fatto prima, si, ti aiuterò! *Koyumi: Oh grazie! *Ellen: Innanzitutto, quel tipo di abiti non ti si addice affatto *sta per togliere la maglietta a Koyumi quando si accorge che Ace fissa con il naso sanguinante e Shiro tenta di distrarsi leggendo una rivista* Scusate, potreste uscire un attimo? *confessionale* Non sono ancora abituata al fatto che il numero di maschi e femmine nel nostro team sia pareggiato. *fine confessionale* *CAMERA DA LETTO DEL TEAM RPG *Dave: *continua a scrivere il suo copione* *Ronnie: *entra nella stanza* Ehi Dave, ho visto che è da molto che stai con quel foglio, cosa c'é scri- *inciampa su una mattonella, gira su se stesso, cade e si rialza stordito* -tto @_@ *Dave: Oh, niente di particolare. E' solo la lista della spesa. *Staci: Ja, lo sapevate che la mia pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro zia ha inventato la spesa? Prima di lei le cose le dovevi cercare per strada! *Dave: Scusa, ma tu sei del Team RPG? *Staci: Ja, e lo sapevi che la mia pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro zia Samanta ha inventato le liste? Prima di lei le cose non potevano essere catalogate! *Dave: Ehm, guardie portatela fuori, o se preferite nella cella più profonda del castello dalla quale non si possa sentirla! *Staci: Scommetto non lo sai: ho fatto la poliziotta e non c'è solo criminale che sia riuscito a sfuggirmi, ja! *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih ih, guarda che io sono prossimo ad avere la licenza di chirurgo sai? *Layla:...la stregoneria non è illegale da quel che so... *Dave: Oh certo, sono tutte cose vere, così com'è vero che ti chiami "La Sincera"... *CONFESSIONALE *Dave: Ah, finalmente un po di pace... dunque, dov'ero rimasto? *Staci: *fuori dal confessionale* Ehi lo sapevi che il mio pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro zio ha inventato i confessionali, ja e che bla bla bla bla bla! *Dave: *rosso di rabbia* ARGH!! Maledetto dirigibile parlante!!!!! Per colpa del tuo megafono contaballe incorporato ho perso completamente la concentrazione!!!! Ma quanta aria ha ancora!!!!! ...Uff, vabbé vorrà dire che per oggi non farò alcun complotto, tanto sono tutti finiti nella mia tela e non potranno più fuggire! *Staci: Ja, e devi sapere inoltre che se non fosse per la mia pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro zia nessuno potrebbe coprirsi le orecchie con le cuffie! *Dave: Potresti poi dire a quel tuo antentano di fare delle cuffie a prova di ciccione chiaccherone? D:< *USCITA DEL BOSCO *Chris: Salve Team Azione e RPG, avete passato un buon mattino? *Dave: Ma certamente, abbiamo avuto la sveglia più grande (e grossa) che il mondo abbia mai avuto! *Koymi: *arriva con una tenuta da caccia elegante* Ehm, come vi sembro? *Ellen: Sei perfetta mia cara! *Chris: Bene bene, ora dobbiamo solo aspettare che i Team Platform e Arcade escano dalla foresta (vivi). *arrivano i Team Arcade e Platform insieme a Staci* *Staci: Dovete sapere che il mio pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro zio ha inventato le tende? Se non fosse stato per lui tutti avrebbero come unica opzione di dormire all'aperto! *Linda: Vuoi chiudere quella boccaccia!?! Ci hai detto che eri un'esploratrice esperta e che tra tutte le girl scout eri la più brava, ed invece di farci uscire uscire tutto ciò che hai fatto è stato romperci le scatole con ulteriori bugie!!!! *Albert: Meno male che ho avuto l'idea di tracciare il sentiero... *Chris: Saluti perdenti della scorsa puntata, com'è stata la vostra notte nei boschi? *Nino: Simile alle giornate che passavo prima del reality, con gli animali selvaggi e mostri al posto dei bulli... *Chris: Bene concorrenti, se siete pronti possiamo continuare il nostro viaggio, stavolta andremo in un pianeta lontano nello spazio. *Staci: Ja, Dovete sapere che io faccio molti viaggi nello spazio ogni anno, sono un'astronauta esperta! *Chris: Scusa Staci, si può sapere che ci fai qui visto che non sei tra i qualificati di questa stagione? *Staci: Sono la preferita in assoluto tra tutti i concorrenti e hanno voluto tutti che facessi un cameo in questa serie, ja. *Shiro: Veramente nel mio fan-club non sei riuscita a vincere il sondaggio come preferita in assoluto. *Chris: Beh, presumo che un cameo per personaggio vada bene, comunque concorrenti, vi presento il mezzo che ci porterà alla nostra destinazione. *prende un cellulare, digita dei tasti e atterrano varie Warp Star* Forza, si parte *afferra una Warp Star e parte per lo spazio insieme a Chef* *Nino: Ehm, sarebbero questi i nostri veicoli spaziali? Delle semplici stelle? Sono affidabili? Sono dotate di ossigeno o qualcosa del genere? *John: ZITTO E MUOVITI *******! *Shiro: Ah, non preoccupatevi sono abbastanza facili da pilotare, aggrappatevi ad esse e sarete in un attimo dove sono programmate per andare. *Ace: Dovreì tagliartì la tête, haì datò informazionì aglì adversairé. Oh, *romantico* aspettà Laylà, Shellì e Lindà sonò nellé squadrè adversairé, quindì avrannò un avantage anche lorò! *Shiro: Guarda che se non vengono le altre squadre non possiamo fare la sfida! *DREAMLAND *Chris: Ed eccoci a Dream Land, sul Pianeta Pop d- *Shiro: Yatta! Siamo nell'universo di Kirby, questo significa che le sfide saranno su di lui, quindi immagino aspirare, sputare e fluttuare! *Chris: ...Hai appena anticipato l'intera puntata! Comunque vi avverto che questa sarà solo una sfida a premio, non sono previste eliminazioni. *Layla: Q-q-questi c-c-colori, q-q-queste p-p-piante e q-q-questi a-a-abitanti... SONO FINITA IN UN INCUBO! *si nasconde dietro a Tony* *Staci: Ja! Dovete sapere che il mio pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro pro zio Fred ha inventato gli aspirapolvere Kirby! Prima di lui la gente correva il rischio di starture per la polvere dal naso. *Dave: Ma la parola "silenzio" esiste nel tuo vocabolario? *confessionale* Me n'ero dimenticato che Layla ha degli strani gusti, trova adorabili le cose raccapriccianti e raccapriccianti le cose adorabili. Sento già che mi sarà utile in futuro... muahahahahah.... ehi, la mia risata nella scorsa puntata era migliorata, cosa le è successo? Ma parlando della puntata di oggi... sfide a premio? Che utilità avrebbero? Qualunque sia ritengo che il premio sia anche troppo importante perché lasciarlo nelle mani degli altri gruppi di marionette. *fine confessionale* *LA VERDE AIUOLA *Chris: Ok squadre, per questa prima parte della sfida un concorrente a squadra dovrà divorare il maggior numero di cibo che gli venga messo davanti, vince chi fa fuori più porzioni *Linda: Accidenti! Dovevate convincermi ad eliminare quel buffone di Terence, non quel divora-tutto di Bob! *Chris: Non preoccupatevi, non ci vorrà una bocca abbastanza larga, bastano queste *lancia delle capsule che finiscono in bocca a John, Ace, Layla e Lino*, come vi sentite? *John: *tenta di parlare ma finisce per generare un risucchio* *Shiro: A quanto ho capito avete ottenuto i poteri di Kirby, ovvero quello di risucchiare. Non so se avete anche lo stomaco senza fondo. *Chris: Eh eh eh eh eh, certo che ce l'hanno, peccato che non hanno una lingua che ignori il sapore di "certi oggetti"... *Chef: *sorride mostrando la pentola appena usata con tracce di sbobba* *Lawrence: Sembra che il giorno in cui sarò costretto a rinunciare ai miei adorati soldi per un'apparecchio acustico si stia allontanando di qualche minuto... *Ronnie: Lo so che solo 25% di quel cibo potrebbe essere sbobba di Chef, ma fai finta che lo sia dell 75% e che tu stai cenando nella tua tetra sala da pranzo... *Dave: ... nella quale per afferrare una forchetta: hai girato su te stesso e sei caduto sfondando il tavolo e versandoti addosso il punch al sangue, ahahahahahahah!!! *Ronnie: La tua è solo invidia della mia atletici- *viene sfiorato da un leggero soffio di vento, gira su se stesso, cade a terra e si rialza stordito* ta, c-c-caro fratello... *Linda: Forza Lino! Ripensa a quella torta che ti ho fatto con tanto amore per il tuo compleanno! *Lino: O)--(O *confessionale* Quella torta che mi fece Linda ha fatto si che passassi il mio compleanno in ospedale... Linda non sa distinguere il cioccolato dal fango! O meglio, quello era davvero fango o...*fine confessionale* *Koyumi: Non preoccuparti Ace, farem- *Ellen: No! Non se ne parla, dobbiamo continuare col tuo perfezionamento di arciere! *le mette dei libri in testa* Ora muoviti e attenta a non farli cadere o dovrò aggiungerne degli altri! E non provare a barare usando le mani! *Chris: Ci sono domande? *Staci: Ja, dovete sapere che la mia bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis nonna Rosetta ha inventato i pic-nic. Prima di lei la gente non poteva mangiare in mezzo alla natura! *Chris: Ok... mi pento di averlo chiesto, iniziate SUBITO! *Chef poggia su un tavolo da pic-nic al quale sono seduti John, Ace, Layla e Lino quattro piatti con un numero abbondante di mele* *Il resto delle squadre sta a guardare la sfida e commenta *Lawrence: Ehi, vi va di scommettere sui nostri compagni di squadra? *Shiro: Spiacente, i soldi mi servono per comprare altri videogames. *Nino: E a me servono nel caso dovessi finire in Ospedale! *Chris: Non mi avete detto che avete portato soldi nel reality! *Dave: Infatti non lo faremmo mai, soprattutto con tutti i possibili ladri che potrebbero venire nel reality. *Chris: Ehm, parlando di soldi... Penso che devo controllare la mia cassaforte... *Lawrence: Come mai tutta questa mancanza di fiducia? *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih ih ih, Lino ha appena sputato un verme! *Chris: Ah, mi ero dimenticato: i vermi tolgono punti, quindi fate attenzione. *Alain: Credo che tutto quezto manciare acciuncerà pezo ai miei ztudenti. *Chris: Oh, non preoccuparti- *Alain: Io zono Er Profezzor Alain, e lei defe rifolcerzi a me con più rizpetto, ja? *Chris: Volevo dire, non si preoccupi Professor Alain, come ho già detto prima hanno lo stomaco senza fondo, quindi non ci sarà bisogno di nessuna dieta. *confessionale* Ma come mai abbiamo preso un professore di Matematica per il reality? *fine confessionale* *PUPU VILLAGE *Ellen: Forza, non ci vuole molto! *King Dedede: *sulla sua automobile* LARGO! Fate passare il Re, zoi! *Koyumi: AGH *cade a terra insieme ai suoi libri* *Ellen: Ehi! Non è così che si comporta un vero re! E tu devi trasportare altri 10 libri! *Koyumi: Sigh... *LA VERDE AIUOLA *Chef: E questa era l'ultima portata! *Chris: Ed è il Team Azione a vincere la prima parte della sfida! *Layla: Se ci fossero state meno mele e più cibo di Chef avrei potuto vincere... ma comunque, come ha fatto Ace ad essere più vorace del mosto della palude dietro casa mia? *Ace: *confessionalé* Burp! Sonò riuscitò a faré qualcosà per la mià équipé! Il segretò? La forzà dell'amour e il miò odiò versò Shirò! Non possò permetterglì di averé la manò di Ellén e Koyumì! *Chris: Adesso l'effetto del risucchio dovrebbe essere finito. Scusate ma, per caso avete visto Staci? Non è che è stata risucchiata per sbaglio? *SPAZIO SCONOSCIUTO *Staci: Yuuuhuuu, c'è nessuno? Qualcuno che voglia sentire delle storie sul mio conto? *LA VERDE AIUOLA *Chris: Come seconda parte di questa sfida, bisognerà fare una gara di tiro al bersaglio colpendo vari oggetti in movimento. *Ronnie: L'imbattibile Ronnie vi aiuterà per questa sfida! Centrare i bersagli non è un problema per lui. *Dave: A patto che l'imbattibile Ronnie avrà la fortuna del principiante... *Chris: Per questa sfida stavolta userete queste *lancia in bocca a Shelly, Dave e Linda delle pillole* *Koyumi: Si! Finalmente ce l'ho fatta! *Chris: C'è ne anche per te aspirante arciere *tira una pillola in bocca a Koyumi* *Dave: *tenta di parlare ma finisce per sputare una stella che colpisce Nino stendendolo* *Nino: Vedo le stelle.... in tutti i sensi... *Chris: Ehi, attento a non sprecarne, ti servono per il tiro al bersaglio. Ogni giocatore ha in bocca 25 stelle che dovrà sputare contro i vari bersagli mobili che saranno questi essere con le ali da mosca! *Shiro: Dunque anche qui bisogna imitare Kirby stavolta sputando addosso ai nemici? *Chris: Esattamente, chi colpisce più bersagli vince. Ah Koyumi, devi ringraziare il bullo cascamorto, perché grazie alla sua vittoria nella precedente sfida, tu avrai a disposizione altre 25 stelle. Che la gara abbia inizio! *Nino: *osserva terrorizzato la competizione* *confessionale* Una volta mi hanno usato per il tiro al bersaglio, questo spiega perché tutti i miei vestiti hanno bersagli ovunque. Meno male che usavano delle semplici palline e non delle freccette... *fine confessionale* *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih, prevedo che quei Brontottieri avranno una bella frattura facciale! *Alain: Forza Zhelly, facci ottenere almeno 50 punkte, ja! *Terence: *schiva una stella* Ehi Koyumi, questo scherzo non è divertente! *Chris: Oh oh, sta arrivando una tempesta di stelle da parte di Koyumi, TUTTI AL RIPARO!!!*si chiude con Chef dentro la roulotte dello staff* *QUALCHE MINUTO DOPO *Chris: *esce dalla roulette* Mamma mia che disastro ambientale, state tutti bene? *Terence: *sanguinante* Il mio braccio... coff coff... *Chris: AHHHH!!! *Chef: Odori di Ketchup... *Chris:.... *Terence: *mostra di avere ancora il braccio* Sono bravo nella parte del quasi morto, vero? *sviene* *Chris: Ok, sono tutti gravemente feriti a parte Nino... *Nino: Stavolta sono stato fortunato! O_O *Chris: ....Tony... *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih, infermiera Hatchet le serve una mano? *Albert: A quanto pare anche il dolore mi ha ignorato... *Chris: Oh giusto, Albert e poi Ellen... *Ellen: Mi ero distratta un'attimo con un elegante atelier di moda. *Chris ...Ronnie... *Ronnie: *si alza da terra stordito* La mia tecnica di schivata ha funzionato! *Chris: ... ed infine Shelly? *Shelly: Ehm... *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih, la ragazza ha risvegliato il drago stellare che è in lei ed ha annientato un sacco di bersagli ed ha fermato Koyumi! *Chris: Allora immagino che la vittoria vada al Team Platform, quanto a te Koyumi... dovrei squalificarti per i danni che hai fatto all'ambiente e ai concorrenti, ma i produttori pretendono che oggi non ci siano eliminazioni. Per il resto, l'Allegro Chirurgo e la Mammoletta dovrebbero occuparsi dei feriti, mentre il resto dei sani mi segua per la parte finale della sfida! *GIARDINO DELLE NUBI *Chris: Ed eccoci arrivati all'ultima parte della sfida di oggi (e speriamo non l'ultima sfida di tutto il reality). Dovrete prendere la bandiera che si trova su quella nuvola molto in alto. *Nino: Ma io non so saltare così in alto! *Chris: Non avete capito come *lancia delle pillole in bocca ad Ellen, Nino, Albert e Ronnie che li fa gonfiare come palloni* Come le altre due, anche questa durerà per un periodo sufficiente per la sfida. State però attenti a quelle mine che vedete su in cielo. *GARA DI VOLO *Ellen: Ugh, meno male che questa forma non è permanente, sarebbe inaccettabile! *Nino: Uff, puff, sento che le mie braccia stanno per staccarsi *Albert: Sono il più leggero, sento di poter arrivare primo! *Ronnie: Aspettatemi! *fluttua roteando su se stesso* *Supernova: *seduto su una nuvola* Ce la fate a schivare questi? *gli spara un sacco di laser contro* *Ellen: NON TI AZZARDARE A SFIORARMI I VESTITI!!! *Nino: KABOOOM!!! AGH, PRECIPITO!!! *Chris: Eh Eh Eh, so che Tohuhou non centra niente con Kirby ma ne valeva la pena *gli arriva un laser sulla parrucca* I MIEI CAPELLI!!! *Albert: Non sono stato notato? Ecco perché è utile essere bassi! Comunque, ci sono quasi... *Staci: Ciao gente, sono riuscita a tornare, ja! Comunque siete davvero gonfi, dovete sapere che io ho la collezzione di tutti i palloncini del mondo, ja! *Albert: *va a sbattere contro un Bombospino* ***********! *Ronnie: *sottoforma di tornado* AIUTOOOOOOOOOO *il tornado risucchia la bandiera* *Chris: E vince il Team RPG! Ehi Ronnie, basta con le tue trottolate! *Nova: *gli spara un laser* Ecco fatto, la trottola si è fermata! *CASTELLO DI KING DEDEDE *Tutti i feriti sono stesi su dei letti in una stanza del castello *Bandana Dee: N-n-non potete stare quì senza p-p-pagare... *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih, non preoccuparti, ci penserà Chris McLean a pagare il re! *Chris: *arriva insieme agli altri concorrenti* Cosa dovrei fare io? Comunque, devo avvertire il Team RPG che avete vinto grazie alla vostra trottola! *Dave: L'1 di Aprile deve ancora arrivare... *Chris: Il premio per la vittoria è una cena dal miglior ristorante del paese, quello di Kawasaki! *Shiro: Ma Kawasaki cucina male. *Chris: Nah, impossibile. Ho ordinato proprio oggi un ramen che ha un'aspetto delizioso *un assistente glielo porta* Bon apetit! BLEAH! Ma che saporaccio! Kawasaki cugina peggio di Chef! *Infermiera Hatchet: Grrrrrr! *Chris: Va bene... come alternativa... *King Dedede: Come alternativa avrete degli adorabili gadget del Castello Dedede, zoi! *Dave: Mi immagino già come sono... *Chris: Ma ora passiamo ai feriti, quanto tempo ci vorrà perché si riprendano? *Infermiera Shelly: T-t-tropppo *piange* *Tony: Kih ih ih ih ih, non esageriamo! Comunque... almeno un mese. *Chris: Non va bene, non possiamo far aspettare così tanto tempo i fan! Non si può accelerare? *Tony: Si potrebbe.... ma è molto doloroso, ed io non ho anestetici, kih ih ih ih ih ih! *Chris: Sigh, capisco... *Ellen: Oh Koyumi, mi sa che dovremmo rimandare un sacco di cose a quando starai meglio, ad esempio la dizione, la pettinatura, la dimensione delle... *Koyumi: Ma quando faremo la parte dell'esercitazioni con l'arco? *Ellen: Scusami Koyumi, ma quella è l'unica cosa per la quale non ti posso aiutare, devi chiedere aiuto ad un maestro di tiro con l'arco. *Koyumi: > < *Chris: E purtroppo termina così questa serie, ci rivedremo quando verrò assunto per una serie migliore, grazie comunqu per aver seguito A TUTTO... REALITY... VIDEOGAMES!!! *Staci: Ja, dovete sapere che il mio bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis bis nonno ha inventato- *viene buttata fuori dal castello dai Waddle Dee* *King Dedede SILENZIO, ZOI!!! Idee per la serie Visto che la serie è stata annullata vi parlerò dei vari concetti che ho avuto per la mia serie. Versione Originale Parte dei concetti che ho usato per la mia serie, provengono da un'altra serie che dovevo fare, ma non ho potuto perché non avevo ideato abbastanza concorrenti e mi mancava la voglia. La serie si intitolava: A Tutto Reality: Regno dei Funghi. I personaggi appartenevano a specie del mondo di Mario e avevano ruoli differenti: *Ronnie doveva essere un Calamako, Dave sostituisce il cameraman che originariamente avevo messo. *Koyumi era un Martelkoopa, aveva un nome diverso e nel suo provino cercava di colpire un Toad, finendo per distruggere tutto quello che le sta attorno. *Layla aveva come aggiunta alla sua personalità quella di spaventare (senza successo) i concorrenti. *Shelly era una Nella. *Terence era una Bob-Omba del Villaggio Koopa e i suoi vicini lo volevano mandare nel reality perché distruggeva il villaggio. Invece di essere un burlone, Terence doveva essere un eccitato. *John doveva essere un Lakitu e la sua squadra doveva essere formata da Koopa Striker. John sarebbe anche stato il primo eliminato e avrebbe condotto il doposhow. *Nino doveva essere un Koopistrice, non aveva alcun provino, viene preso perché presente nel provino di John. *Shiro era molto simile a Sierra ed era un Goomba. *Bob doveva essere un Pesce Gnam. *Dave era un Toad e non era un concorrente, ma un presentatore al posto di Chris, e aveva come assistente uno Yoshi che rideva di lui alla stessa maniera di Mutley. Inoltre non aveva alcuna parentela con Ronnie. *Tony, Ace, Lino, Linda, Lawrence, Marta, Ellen, Alber, Alain e Theodore non erano presenti. Casandra era inesistente e al suo posto dovevano esserci uno Swooper o un Twomp, entrambi senza nome. *Una Pallottolo Bill senza nome che parla molto velocemente doveva essere nel cast. *Un Tipo Timido silenzioso sarebbe stato nel cast. *Una Kutlass di nome Nancy sarebbe stata nel cast. *Un Koopa sarebbe stato l'antagonista principale, e alla sua eliminazione sarebbe diventato un Tartosso. Il reality si sarebbe svolto nel Regno dei Funghi che sarebbe stato attraversato tramite un'enorme aeronave che svolge la stessa funzione dell'aereo di A Tutto Reality: Il Tour. La cerimonia d'eliminazione sarebbe stata la cerimonia dei Funghi 1-UP, nella quale chi rimane senza 1-UP deve farsi sparare dal Cannone Bill della Vergogna. Le sfide proggettate erano: Attraversare il Mondo 1 di Super Mario Bros., fare pubblicità ai negozi di Fungopoli, attraversare la Forever Forest, arrivare al Piano Astrale, lottare nel Koopaseo e tante altre che ho dimenticato. La prima sfida della stagione venne riciclata per la prima sfida dii TDV. Parte delle idee che si trovavano quì le ho cancellate perché questa serie verrà rifatta d'accapo (tranne per gli episodi 0 e 1).